Home Run
by INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV
Summary: Kagome and Sango are Softball players at Tokyo high, and not the most popular girls at school..But what happens when the school football stars Inuyasha and Miroku drop by a practice?
1. Trouble on the practice field

Home Run by -INUKAG MIRSAN LUV  
Genre: Romance/Drama/comedy (i guess)  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha!! If i did that would be amazing though...

First story, wish me luck!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Trouble on the practice field

Kagome glanced again at her watch. "When are they gonna get here? I don't wanna be late to the first practice of the season!" Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as she leaned against her locker. They were supposed to be at Softball practice in 20 minutes. Nope, make that 19. But Sango and Ayame had never been punctual. Kagome first met Sango in first grade. The boys in their class had taken Kagome's crayons, and Sango ended up threatening them shoving them into the toy bin. Yeah it earned Sango 30 minutes in the corner, but she also gained a best friend. After that, their parents became good friends as well, and they both went to the same middle and high school. The two of them didn't meet Ayame until she transferred to their school in 7th grade. Unlike Kagome, Ayame was open and friendly to everyone, so they became friends on Ayame's first day. Kagome smiled as she replayed their years together in her mind. Now they were 17, and juniors in high school. And Kagome sometimes wished she could go back to those times with Sango when they didn't have to worry about looks and guys. "Those two are gonna pay if we have to run extra laps for this." But then as if on cue, the two girls came running around the corner, out of breath.

"Sorry Kagome we tried to hurry" Sango said between breaths.

"Save it for later Sango, if we don't hurry, we're gonna be in big trouble with coach." Kagome grabbed her bat bag, and then hurried down the stairs and out of the school, with Ayame and Sango close behind. Looking at her watch, Ayame sighed with relief as they made it to the field with 5 minutes to spare.

"There you are!" The three girls looked in the direction of the voice, to find their coach, walking up to them. Kagome winced as he stopped in front of them. Coach Sagura was quite intimidating. He was at least 5'10'' and all muscle. And even though they weren't late, they all hung their heads when he scolded them for almost being tardy. "You need to get here in time to warm up! Now go and stretch then two extra laps around the field." The girls looked at each other, and then trotted over to the grass to stretch out their muscles.

Kagome glared at her two friends "I blame you two. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone to see that cute substitute."

Ayame smiled at the thought of him "Ahh Mr. Tsukiyomi..." a blush crept onto her face. " A man that fine is worth it!" All the girls let out a laugh, and then after getting a scolding from Coach Sagura, took off around the field.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Miroku, shut up. I'm tired of your whining. It wouldn't have happened if you had just kept your hands to yourself." Inuyasha sighed at his friend's stupidity.

"Oh ho Inuyasha, how could I? She was so beautiful! When she walked past me it was if she was begging me to!" He placed a hand on his red cheek. "I guess I thought wrong."

"Just leave the thinking up to me then. We don't need any injured players." Inuyasha then threw him his helmet, and they suited up to head out onto the football field.

But when they got there, what they saw surprised them. The field that was once beautiful and green now was filled with holes.

"They did it again." Miroku sighed and threw his helmet, cursing under his breath.

It was one week until homecoming, and it was a school tradition to play a prank on the opposing team. This time, the Seiko Samurai's went too far. Furious, Inuyasha took off his equipment, and walked away from the field.

"Hey hey hey! Where you going Yash?" Miroku ran up behind Inuyasha, and followed him into the school parking lot.

"We're not gonna be able to practice today, plush Coach is gonna want us to fill in all of those holes. I don't wanna be there when he does."

Miroku smirked. "True, true. Then can we can do something I always wanted to?" Inuyasha turned to face his blue eyed friend.

"What did you have in mind?" _knowing Miroku, Probably something lecherous._

"Three words" Miroku wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder, turning them around. "Girls softball practice."

_Knew it._ Inuyasha thought it over, and finally nodded.

"I've got nothing else to do."

Miroku jumped up in the air with joy "Yes! Time to check out some sexy softball players!" Miroku was almost dancing with delight. Inuyasha just sighed.

"Can you keep your perverted hands to yourself until they aren't armed with bats?" Thats the last thing Inuyasha needed, to be chased down by a bunch of teenage girls weilding metal bats.

Miroku pouted. "I guess I can try...Ohh look!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN:**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but it is the intro! ^_^ Promise the next chapter will be longer!!!  
Please review!!! I need all of the feedback I can get!  
If nobody likes it, then i'll stop. So please R&R!!!**


	2. Introductions

**New chapter!! Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! XP**

**Chapter 2: Introductions  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miroku pouted "I guess I can try…ooh look!"

Inuyasha turned in the direction Miroku was pointing, and saw girls wearing maroon and gold, their school colors. As they walked up to the bleachers next to the field, Inuyasha's eyes wandered over to 3 girls running around the field. "Hey, those girls look familiar."

Miroku smiled at the sight "Well duh Yash. The one with the black hair is Kagome. She's in our history class. And the lovely one with the loose ponytail is Sango, and the red head is Ayame. They've been to some of our football games." Miroku said matter-of-factly.

Racking his brain, Inuyasha remembered. Kagome Higurashi. She sat towards the front of the class. And the other two were her friends, they were always together. And now that he thought about it, he did remember seeing them in the stands at a couple of games.

Miroku punched Inuyasha in the arm "Hey stop daydreaming! Here they come!"

Inuyasha glanced up, and sure enough the girls were sprinting right in their direction, stopping at the dugout to get their gloves. The boys' eyes followed them to the grass in the outfield as they did some warm-up throws. Inuyasha then turned to look at Miroku, whose eyes were still fixed on the girls.

"Not that this isn't fun..." Miroku turned to look at the hanyou. "But I really gotta get going." Inuyasha slid off the bleachers and turned to leave, when…

SMACK!!

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha turned around eyes burning. But instead of seeing Miroku, he saw Kagome standing at the fence, with an apologetic look on her face.

"I-I'm so sorry." She said rubbing her neck. "Sango sometimes doesn't know her own strength." She gave a hesitant laugh and a little smile.

Inuyasha looked down at his feet, to see the large yellow ball in the grass. "Its okay" he said casually and bent over to grab the object. When he stood back up, Kagome had her glove open, expecting him to throw it back. But instead, Inuyasha made his way over to her.

"So," he replied once reaching the fence. "Its Kagome right?"

**Kagome's POV**

She thought her heart was going to stop beating when he said her name. She never thought he even knew she existed. Kagome nodded her head, knowing her voice would fail her if she tried to speak. She had a crush on Inuyasha ever since 6th grade. Even in middle school he was tall and built. But he had always been in with the "popular" group. Kagome herself was nowhere near a nerd, but she wasn't popular either. She was comfortable being right in the middle. But in middle school, she never had an opportunity to talk to Inuyasha. At the time he was dating a total witch named Kikyo. She was your typical popular girl. Cheerleader, dance team, and all the guys wanted her. Kikyo never let Inuyasha socialize with anyone. She claimed him like a trophy. But that all changed in 7th grade when Inuyasha found out that Kikyo had cheated on him. He broke up with her, and out of anger and humiliation, she moved to another school across town. Sango had told Kagome that it was the perfect opportunity, but Kagome would always chicken out whenever she got near Inuyasha. Now here he was, inches away. The only thing separating them was a fence.

"So when's your next game?"

Kagome was forced back into the present, "W-what?

"Your next game. When is it?" Inuyasha stepped back a little bit so he could toss the ball over the fence.

Kagome caught the ball and felt her face heat up when she looked up into his amber eyes. She had never seen anything like them. After a few moments of staring into his gorgeous eyes, Kagome managed to find her voice. "It's in two days, on Saturday." _Why does he care? He's never paid attention to me…_

"Well Kagome" leaning his head on the fence, "You might just see me there" and with that he gave her a smile that left her breathless.

"And me too!" Miroku had been watching this from the bleachers, quite amused. But now he was standing beside Inuyasha, also leaning against the fence. "As long as you introduce me to your friend over there."

Kagome turned around to where Sango and Ayame were standing; both were giving her skeptical looks. She'd definitely have to explain this later.

"Oh, Sango? Alright." Kagome nodded at Miroku, who flashed a gorgeous smile in thanks.

"This is Miroku, and I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded. _Oh trust me I know. _Kagome thought to herself

Inuyasha then leaned in closer "So, I guess I'll see ya there. Oh, and I'd get back over there before Sagura sees you." Then he winked, and they walked away.

Finally finding both her voice and her breath, Kagome breathed in slowly as she walked back over to her confused and curious friends. _Wow. Inuyasha actually talked to me. And to think, I thought this practice was going to be terrible!_

When Kagome reached her friends, they immediately started asking questions.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but then she saw the coach start to walk over. "Come over to my house tonight and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**Still not the longest chapter, but I'm a beginner! Lol please review!!! Promise I'll keep working on it!  
Please tell me whatcha think!! ~no mean ones please, if u don't like it, just don't read!~**


	3. Girl Talk and Special Secrets

Chapter 3: Girl talk and Special Secrets

Kagome dragged her feet up the drive way, totally exhausted. Coach had seen her talking to Inuyasha and Miroku, and she had to do 4 more laps after practice. _That's the last thing I needed. Stupid Inuyasha… _Just thinking about him Kagome could her cheeks grow pink. Kagome shook it off. Now she just wanted to take a hot shower and lay down.

When she entered the house, she glanced at the clock. She had about 45 minutes before Sango and Ayame would be there. So she climbed the stairs, got some clean clothes, and got in the shower. She had planned on only taking a 15 minute shower, but the hot water felt so good on her sore muscles, she ended up staying in there for 30 minutes. When Kagome exited the bathroom, feeling 100% refreshed, she walked down the stairs and into the empty kitchen. _I wonder where mom is…_ But a knock from the front door interrupted her thoughts.

"Coming!" Kagome jogged over to the door, and on the other side stood Sango and Ayame. They wasted no time.

"Okay spill. Why were you talking to Inuyasha and Miroku?!" Sango looked at her friend with curious and excited eyes.

"Why don't you guys come in, put your stuff in my room, I'll make some popcorn and then we can talk. I don't want to have a conversation in my doorway." Kagome then turned around and walked back into the kitchen, leaving her friends to go to her room alone. They practically lived here, so they knew their way around.

When the popcorn was done Kagome didn't even bother with a bowl. She carried the hot bag by the top, and went up the stairs, two at a time. When she reached her room, she saw that her friends had made themselves comfortable on her bed.

"Okay here's the popcorn!" Kagome sat down on the side of the bed and popped a big handful into her mouth. But she could feel eyes on her. She turned and looked at her friends, who had something else besides popcorn on their minds.

"Spill." Ayame said, leaning forward, taking the popcorn away from her friend until she got some details.

Kagome pouted. "Okay, okay, what do you want to know?" She was going to cooperate. She wanted her extra butter popcorn back.

"We want to know why you were talking to Inuyasha!! And what about?!" Ayame answered putting her hand into the popcorn bag, and putting some into her mouth.

"Well, when Sango made that wild throw-"

"Wild throw?" Sango gave Kagome a look.

"If I'm going to be interrupted, I'm not going to talk." Sango took the hint, and was silent. "Anyway, the ball ended up hitting Inuyasha in the head…he looked kinda ticked so I made sure to apologize to him when I went to get the ball. When I did…" Kagome stopped and remembered him walking up to her, his face so close.

"Ooooohhh!! This next part is going to be good!! I can tell by the blush on your face!!" Ayame cooed.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Ayame, but then continued. "Then he walked over to me and asked if I was Kagome. I said yeah, and he told me he might come to our game Saturday."

Ayame gave Kagome back the popcorn, who eagerly took it.

"So…THE Inuyasha, football star is going to be cheering you on from the crowd!" Sango smiled, happy for her friend. "This is perfect! For years you've been striking out, but this time you're gonna hit a home run!" Sango pretended to hit a ball.

"If I don't chicken out…again, which reminds me. Sango, Miroku asked me to introduce you two."

Sango almost fell of the bed. "W-what?!"

Ayame was beaming. "Oooohhhh!! Sango's got an admirer! Not only does Kagome have a football player, but now you do too!!" Ayame dodged a pillow that Sango threw at her.

"Shut up!! Miroku is a total pervert. There's no way I'd talk to him!" Sango crossed her arms.

Kagome giggled "You're acting like a child. Haven't you had a crush on him since 6th grade?" Kagome laughed when she saw her friends face turn red. Kagome knew for a fact that she has had a crush on that lecher since 6th grade. They had both told each other of their crushes one night at a sleepover. "See? Now please stop acting like you're four and say hi to the guy."

Sango sighed, laying her head against Ayame's leg. "Fine I'll say hi. But if he tries anything, you're coming to his funeral."

With that, all of the girls laughed. They all knew Sango wasn't lying. Out of the three of them, Sango was the one with the temper, and a wicked right hook. Ayame was the fun and energetic one. Always stuffing her face with as many sweets as possible, and still never gaining a pound. Kagome on the other hand, was the quiet and smart one of the group. She, unlike her friends, took her grades seriously. To this day Kagome still couldn't believe that she had such good friends that were so different from her. No. They weren't just friends. They were family, sisters. They laughed, cried, and fought like sisters. Without them, Kagome wouldn't be able to deal with all the stress that came with high school.

"Kagome?" Sango looked over at her friend.

"Hmm?"

"Make more popcorn. This glutton over here ate it all."

Kagome looked over to see Ayame licking the last of the butter from the popcorn from her hands. _I should have made two bags…_

Kagome sighed. "Okay…want anything else while I'm up?"

"Ice cream!!" Ayame squealed.

"Ice tea for me." Sango took the remote from Kagome's dresser and started flipping through channels.

"Alright." Kagome raced into the kitchen for the third time that night, opening the fridge. _So, Inuyasha is coming on Saturday…well and Miroku too. _Kagome almost spilled the tea she was pouring as a thought came to her mind _I might be pitching Saturday!! How am I supposed to concentrate when he'll be looking at me with those big...golden eyes… _Kagome could feel herself calm down when she thought about them. No matter what she was feeling, she always felt peaceful when she looked into his eyes.

"Not that I've ever really had the chance to though…" Kagome muttered to herself as she put the ice cream away. Balancing the food and drinks, she finally made it to her room without spilling much. She placed their food down on her dresser, expecting Ayame and Sango to grab it immediately. When they didn't, she looked over and saw that their eyes were glued to the TV screen. She looked over their shoulders to see what was so interesting. But what she saw made her freeze.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" all of the girls screamed at once. Then music started to play, and the girls all jumped to their feet and started dancing while still squealing with delight. Another reason why the three were such good friends. They had a secret that no one knew. These three 17 year old girls were still fans of the Backstreet boys. **(^_^ haha what did you think the secret would be?)**

Sango plopped down onto the bed; eyes still fixed on the screen "AJ is so sexy!!"

Ayame shook her head "Nick is perfect!!!"

Kagome sat down next to Sango "No Brian!"

The girls laughed together. They always enjoyed sleepovers.

The song faded, and the girls finally turned to eat their food. Sango downing her tea in seconds, laid her head on the pillow, and shut her eyes.

"Awww man!"

Kagome and Sango both looked towards the pouting Ayame.

"My ice cream melted!" Ayame looked down sadly at the melted mess in her bowl.

The girls shared another laugh (Kagome and Sango anyway, Ayame was still pouting) and got ready for bed.

"Night" Kagome whispered as she covered her head with her blanket.

"G'night." Sango stretched out lazily across the bed, sighing as she closed her eyes.

"Dream of football players tonight." Ayame giggled. Even though it was still dark, Ayame knew what she said made her two friends blush. Content, Ayame snuggled up under the covers.

"Ayame, for that, no ice cream tomorrow."


	4. Uninvited guest

**Woo hoo! chapter four is up!!!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! XP  
Chapter 4: Uninvited Guests  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"RRRIIINNNNGGGG "

The hallways were immediately filled with students. Inuyasha simply pushed his way through the crowd, making his way towards the locker room for 3rd period gym. When he entered the steamy room, he made his way to his locker, and got out his gym clothes. Beside him on the bench was a shirtless Miroku, staring off into space.

"Hey…Hey! EARTH TO MIROKU! "Inuyasha threw a towel at Miroku, who finally woke up from his daze.

"Huh? Oh hey Inuyasha." Miroku turned and put his shirt on, **( :( awww) **removing his shoes from his locker.

"Hey yourself. So what's up with you man? Right now you're usually trying to figure out a way to sneak a peek in the girls' locker room, or something else perverted." Inuyasha looked at his friend, who surprisingly had a grin on his face.

"You know me so well Inuyasha. As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about dearest Sango-"

"Whoa" Inuyasha cut him off "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. Sango…you mean that chick from yesterday?"

"What other gorgeous woman would I speak of? Oh c'mon Inuyasha, you can't tell me that you haven't been thinking about the lovely Kagome. You seemed really into her at the softball field." Miroku smirked at the memory.

"I mean, I was just being friendly" Inuyasha turned his head to look inside his locker, hiding the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks.

"Friendly my ass. Quit lying to yourself." Miroku then stood up, grabbed the nearest broom, and started dancing slowly with it, pretending to be in love. "Oh Kagome!" Miroku made kissy faces at Inuyasha, teasing him. "You wanna kiiiiiiss her, you wanna huuuug her, you wanna-"

"SHUT UP!"

"What's all the noise mutt?"

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped at the sound of a voice. They turned, and saw their class mate and fellow football player, Koga. The shirtless wolf demon was leaned against the lockers, hair around his shoulders. Usually he had his long brown hair tied up into a ponytail, but he had it down, since he just came from the showers. **(Fangirl squeal!)**

Inuyasha sighed. "What do you want you mangy wolf?"

"Sorry that your friend here is loud enough for the whole locker room to hear. What's all this about a Kamoke?"

"It's Kagome... And she's just some girl we met yesterday." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Not just some girl, a hot girl with hot friends. Scratch that, a hot softball player with hot softball player friends! We're going to see them play tomorrow." Miroku then went off into his daydreaming world again.

"Softball players huh? Usually I go for the cheerleader types, but I think I'm going to have to check this out."

Inuyasha stood up, frowning. "Who said you were invited?"

Koga glared at Inuyasha, but then it melted into a cocky smile. "No one put you in charge. Anyone can go. I think Karoge would like me more than you anyways."

"It's Ka-GO-ME, and I seriously doubt she likes the mangy wolf type." Inuyasha didn't know why he was being so defensive. He just met the girl yesterday.

"We'll see mutt." And with that, Koga walked away.

"Woo" Miroku whistled. "Sounds like a challenge. Shall I take score?" Miroku smiled up at the silver haired hanyou, whose ears twitched on top of his head.

"Whatever." Inuyasha slipped his shoes on his feet, and left Miroku sitting there in the locker room.

"So…I'll take that as a yes."

It was finally the last period of the day, and Inuyasha was relieved that the day was almost over. After that stupid locker room incident he hadn't been in a very good mood. This being History class didn't help either.

But then a sudden gust of wind blew past him, carrying a familiar scent. Inuyasha looked over at the window, and there she was. Kagome was standing at the now open window, taking in the fresh air. With all that happened today, Inuyasha totally forgot she had this class with him. He turned his gaze from her as she turned to take her seat.

"Bum bum ba bum, bum bum ba bum" Miroku teased as he hummed "here comes the bride" From the seat behind him.

Inuyasha turned and glared at Miroku, who immediately shut up, and looked down at his text book.

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha whispered, and turned around right when the teacher entered the class.

IT WAS DRIVING HIM CRAZY! It was times like this that Inuyasha hated having a keen sense of smell. That smell…like vanilla... would not leave his nose. She was all the way across the room, but the wind from the window carried the scent to him. _Damn it, I'll have to make sure that window stays closed tomorrow. I can't concentrate at all! _But then Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang, releasing them for the day. He made his way down the hallway, eager to get away from the smell. Inuyasha stopped to put his things in his locker, and his ears twitched as he hear a certain wolf's voice.

"-game tomorrow. Is that true?" that was Koga's voice.

"Yeah. At four here at our softball field." Inuyasha tensed up at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Well I'll see ya there babe!" Inuyasha turned around when he heard Koga walk off. Kagome was looking in Koga's direction, with a confused look on her face.

"Well as long as she-wait. WHY THE HELL DO I CARE?" his outburst gained him looks from everyone in the hallway, including Kagome.

Quickly Inuyasha grabbed what he needed, and walked out the doors to escape the curious eyes. _Well I've had better days…_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry this chapter is a little short, but i was having trouble haha ^_^;  
I'm going to try and have a new chapter up everyday (try!! don't yell if i don't please!)  
SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**Maribby09**

**cookiedoughicecream2**

**inuyashalover221**

**FeelingMyself**

**InuyashaKagomeinluv**


	5. Game Day

**YAY!! 'notha chapter!!!  
Disclaimer: DONT OWN INUYASHA XP  
Hope yooh enjoy!!!!!!!  
**

**Chapter 5: Game day  
------------------------------------------------**

Saturday was finally here. The first game of the season. Kagome couldn't hold in her excitement as she skipped downstairs and into the kitchen. When she got there she was greeted by the smell of pancakes and hash browns.

"Morning mom, what's the special occasion? You never make breakfast." Kagome sat down at the table across from her little brother Souta.

"Well today is your first game and I don't want you to play on an empty stomach." Kagome's mom turned and sat a plate in front of her, and went to the fridge to pour some orange juice.

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled sweetly. She could always count on her mom. _I'm going to need the extra energy today…especially since…_

"Kagome, I'm not going to be able to make it to your game. My boss wants me to come in and take care of some paperwork."

_So that's the real reason she cooked breakfast._ "It's okay, I understand" Kagome wasn't surprised; her moms boss was always making her come in on weekends. By now Kagome was used to her mom not being able to make it to the games.

"So Kagome, please take care of yourself, and try to not have too much fun with those football players."

"Ok mom, will do-WHAT?!" Kagome almost spit out her orange juice. "How did you? I-I mean, what?"

Kagome's mom just smiled. "Don't act so surprised. I am your mother, I know things. You forget that I once was a teenager too." Leaning against the counter, Kagome's mother smiled. "Plus you're so beautiful! those guys would have to be crazy not to go after you! Now no more talking. Didn't you say you were going to meet Sango and Ayame at 3:30 on the field? It's 3:00 now. You'd better get moving."

"Oh crap!" Kagome sped up to her room, grabbed her bat bag and car keys, and ran towards the door, stopping to get a piece of toast and kiss her mother on the way out.

In the car, Kagome shook her head. "Wow. They weren't kidding when they say moms know everything." Then Kagome backed out of the driveway, and headed in the direction of school, her excitement once again bubbling in her stomach.

* * *

Inuyasha had been up since 7:00 that morning, and decided to hang at the softball field until Miroku showed up. It was now 3:25, and it was starting to get crowded as the parents and teams showed up.

"Inuyasha!" At the sound of his name Inuyasha turned and saw Miroku jogging towards him, smile plastered to his face. The blue eyed lecher took a seat next to Inuyasha on the bleachers.

"What's with the huge grin?"

"How can you ask that?" Miroku scanned the softball field for a set of girls. After a minute or two of searching, he saw them talking in the dugout while the other team was warming up on the field. "That" He then pointed in their direction, "Is the reason I'm wearing this gorgeous smile. Instead of spending a Saturday alone sleeping, I get to see my beloved Sango!"

"Your beloved Sango? Since when is she yours?" Inuyasha had turned his eyes, and was now watching Kagome and her friends as they watched the pitches being thrown.

"She may not be now, but she will be soon." Miroku leaned back, smiling.

Inuyasha then turned to look at his friend. "Really? And how might I ask will you get her attention?"

"Simple. All I have to do is smile."

"Wow. You're really full of yourself."

They're conversation was then cut short when the announcer came on, starting the game. Inuyasha's eyes focused on the dirt field, where Kagome was positioned at first base, Ayame pitching, and Sango at short stop. Ayame winded up, and with the first pitch, the game began.

* * *

Inuyasha actually enjoyed himself. Kagome had made 4 outs, and hit 2 triples. When she rounded the bases, Inuyasha found himself cheering her on. They ended up winning, 27 to 4. Inuyasha turned to say something to Miroku, but he was gone.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha looked around, checking near groups of girls, but couldn't find him. So eventually he gave up and walked over to the concession stand to buy a coke. When he got there, he smelled Vanilla.

"Thank you." Kagome took her Gatorade from the woman at the counter and took a sip. When she turned around, she saw Inuyasha. "H-hey you came!"

Inuyasha laughed. "You didn't hear Miroku screaming in the stands?"

"Yeah I did. Sango did too. I don't know where she went though."

"Miroku is probably harassing her." Inuyasha smiled again, and walked up beside Kagome, laying a dollar on the counter, still keeping eye contact. "Coke please."

"So…did you enjoy the game?" Kagome shyly asked, leaning against the wall.

Inuyasha took his coke from the woman, and took a drink. "Well if I hadn't, I would have left. But seeing that I'm still here…" He then saw her turn her head, and her cheeks turn pink. _She she's not blushing is she? No, she's probably still hot from the game…_

"When's your next football game?" Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes, curious.

"Monday. Why? You plan on comin?"

"Yeah, I though that since you came to my game, I'd come to one of yours."

"I think you just want to see me in my uniform." Inuyasha winked at a now red Kagome.

"I could say the same for you!" Kagome playfully stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"I'm hurt. You think I'm as perverted as Miroku?"

"No, but I am saying that you're a guy."

"Touché." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, taking in her vanilla scent. _Even after running she smells good…_ The two teens then stood there, watching the people walk by in a comfortable silence. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome again, breaking the silence.

"Give me your cell phone."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, confused.

"Just do it."

Kagome pulled out her phone, handing it to the hanyou. She watched him as he typed his number into her contacts, and took a picture of himself. Inuyasha handed it back to Kagome, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out his own.

"Here, you too." Inuyasha handed her his phone, and she took it, also typing in her number and taking a picture. When she was done, Inuyasha reached for his phone, but Kagome pulled it away.

"No, wait. I don't like that picture of me." She made a face as she looked at the picture of herself. "Let me try again."

"C'mon now, it's fine. Give it back."

"No. Kagome pouted, holding it out of his reach.

Inuyasha smiled a mischievous smile "You think you can keep it away from me?"

"Yeah. I do." Kagome smiled right back, and started to run away. But Inuyasha's reflexes her faster than hers, and before she could get away he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back. When he did, her face ended up only inches away from his.

Kagome couldn't breathe. This was the second time he's been so close to her. Kagome could feel his breath tickle her cheek. She was in a trance, and couldn't move. She felt dizzy. Then she felt him slide his phone from her fingers, looking at the picture she had been complaining about.

Inuyasha backed up, and let go of Kagome's wrist, hoping she didn't notice the blush on his cheeks. He hadn't meant to pull her that close. He let out a quiet sigh as he took in that vanilla scent he was beginning to love.

"What the hell mutt?! Why are you with my woman?"

Inuyasha let out a growl when he heard Koga's voice. He hadn't seen him during the game. This fleabag was really starting to get on his nerves.

"What do you mean _your _woman?! Yesterday you couldn't even pronounce her name right!" Inuyasha hadn't noticed that he stood protectively in front of Kagome.

"Well Miss Kagome herself invited me to come today." Koga smirked

Inuyasha felt a twinge of jealousy poke at him. _I just met this girl, why am I being so protective? _

"Actually…" Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha. "You came to me and asked if we had a game on Friday." Kagome said innocently.

Inuyasha smiled and turned again to Koga. "No one invited you, so why don't you go take a flea bath?"

Koga simply gave him the bird "I'll talk to you later Kagome." Then he walked off towards the parking lot.

The once comfortable silence was now incredibly awkward. The sun was starting to set, and Kagome realized that she should be heading home. She turned and slowly started walking to her car.

"Hey."

She turned around at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"See you Monday." He then gave her another white smile.

"Yeah. I'll see you there Inuyasha." She smiled and turned and walked (even though she felt like skipping) to her car.

"See you there…Kagome."

**--------------------------------------------------------------  
awww I love INUKAG!! Did ya like???  
Gonna try and get another chapter up tonight, (Get ready for some MIRSAN!)  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**tD SK**

**FeelingMyself**

**Maribby09**

**cookiedoughicecream2**

**You guys rock!!! thanks bunches!**


	6. You're kidding right?

**YAY two chapters in one day!! :)  
Sango/Miroku chapter!!!! enjoy!!  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! XP**

**Chapter 6: You're kidding right?**

* * *

Miroku had followed Sango after the game when she left the dugout. He was able to follow her all the way to her car without being seen. She opened her trunk, and lifted her bag to put it in. But when she did, her bat fell from her bag, making a loud _clink_ when it hit the concrete. Miroku took this as his chance, and bent over and picked it up.

Sango turned around and jumped, not expecting anyone to be behind her. Miroku handed her the bat, and sat on the bumper of her car.

"Hello Sango." Miroku flashed a magnificent smile, making her weak at the knees. But she didn't let him know that.

"Miroku." She said flatly as she closed her trunk, turning to face the guy keeping her from going home.

"You know my name? I feel honored." Miroku bowed before Sango, looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking at her."

Sango thought she was going to faint. _Did I hear him right? _"Oh, okay, and by me you actually mean my body." Sango frowned as she thought about this. _That's ALL he ever wants…_

"Oh no Sango, you have it all wrong. Have I tried anything perverted with you? No, my hands have been at my sides this whole time. I just came to congratulate you on your performance today." He then stood up and stretched.

"Thanks…I guess. Well I'm sorry, but I gotta go." Sango then turned and walked to her door, opened it and got in. She pulled her keys out of her purse, only to have them snatched away. _He wouldn't dare…_ But sure enough, there he was sitting in her passenger seat.

"Awww Sango, you're being no fun." Miroku stuck out his lip, and twirled her keys on his finger.

_Calm down, calm down…._ "Okay, I give Miroku." She then turned and looked at him. His pout immediately turned into a smile. "What do you want?!"

Miroku simply sat back in the passenger seat, and took the keys, and placed them in the ignition. He didn't start the car, but he did turn the keys enough for the radio to start playing.

"Lets see what Sango listens to…"

"NO!!" Sango reached for the dials, but Miroku grabbed her hand, and the CD started to play.

_Never Gone,  
Never far  
in my heart is where you are…  
always close,  
everyday,  
every step along the way…_

Miroku smiled at the song. "Backstreet boys huh? My cousin Rin loves them too."

Sango just nodded. He still had her hand in his. She tugged lightly, but he still didn't let go. Instead, he leaned down and grabbed a pen lying on the floor, and wrote something on her palm before bending down to place a sweet kiss on the top of her hand.

"I'll see you Monday Sango." And he left her there, heart racing. A sudden vibration came from her pocket. She pulled out her phone, seeing a text from Kagome.

"Where are you?"

_"In my car"_

"I though I saw you..Wait was Miroku there with you?"

_"Yeah…"_

"Omigosh!!! Did he try something perverted?"

_"Actually…no."_

"NO?? You're kidding right?!"

_"No, he was actually really sweet."_

Sango looked down at her hand. _**Miroku 342-9985**_

**_------------------------------------------------------  
awww YAY Miroku 3  
not long at all, but I thought it was cute.  
Please R&R!!!  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

**_Maribby09_**

**_tD SK_**

**_FeelingMyself_**

**_Evil-Chibi-Tiffy_**

**_cookiedoughicecream2_**

**_inuyashalover221_**


	7. Thats what Friends are for!

**I am soooooo sorry!! I've been really busy with school lately, and i just now got the  
chance to write a new chap!! forgive me please!!  
anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 7: that's what friends are for!  
___________________________________________________**

Ayame let out a big sigh as she opened her bedroom door. She pitched her best game today and now she was exhausted. And on top of that, Koga….. She saw him show up at the field, and after the game she finally built up the nerve to talk to him, but when she found him…

"_What the hell mutt?! Why are you with my woman?"_

He had been talking about Kagome.

Ayame had a crush on Koga ever since freshman year. She first saw him after school when she stayed after to help clean up the stage in the auditorium. He just happened to be walking by when Ayame tripped over a chair on the edge of the stage. She remembered screaming and hitting the ground. The fall had broken her wrist. But what she remembered most was what she saw when she woke up.

"_H-huh?"_

"_Hey, are you alright? I saw you fall."_

_Confused, Ayame looked up, in the direction of the voice. She found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes. They were full of concern._

"_What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just fell, and-OW!" She had tried to push herself off of the ground, but when she did she felt a shock of pain in her wrist._

_The blue eyes above her were now concentrated on her wrist. "That doesn't look good. I think the nurse is still here. You should go and see her." He then leaned forward to get a better look at her wrist. When he did, Ayame couldn't help but take in his wonderful woodsy scent. _

"_It looks broken." He then leaned away again, and looked back at Ayame._

"_I'm fine. I can just go to the doctors tomorrow." The last thing she needed was for the nurse to call her mother and get her all worried._

"_Fine." Koga then stood up and Ayame looked at him with confused eyes. "If you won't go see the nurse on your own, you'll go by force."_

_Still in a trance, she at first did not notice her body was being lifted from the ground. But then when he was carrying her away from the auditorium she noticed what was happening._

"_Wait, where are you taking me?"_

"_To the nurse. I'm no doctor, but it's kind of obvious that your wrist is broken. You need to get that looked at today."_

_His raspy voice sent shivers down Ayame's spine. She then couldn't keep her eyes from looking down at the arms that were carrying her. Despite how muscular he was, he held her gently._

"_Thank you…?"_

"_Koga." He answered as he set her down in the nurses office. _

"_Thank you Koga." _

"_Don't mention it." He then gave a crooked smile and walked away.  
_________________________________________________________________________

"And the jerk hasn't even looked at me since!!" Ayame screamed into her pillow. She turned her head to the side, seeing her bowl of melting ice cream. But even that couldn't cheer her up right now. She felt a tear run down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. _All the guys, including Koga, want Kagome…not me._

Ayame jumped when her cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID  
**-Kagome-**

_What horrible timing… _Ayame took a deep breath and calmed herself before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Ayame! Ok now Sango can spill the goods!!"_

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"_Well," _That was Sango's voice. _"Kagome here insist I tell what all happened between me and Miroku after the game today. But I thought you'd like to be in on the conversation too. Even though nothing really happened…"_

"_What ever! I know something happened! I saw him get into your car!"_

Ayame couldn't hold in her curiosity. _"He got in your car?"_

Sango sighed before answering. "_Well, he followed me to my car, and told me I did a good job…and then I told him I had to go, but when I tried to leave he jumped in my car, wrote his number on my hand and then…"_

"_Grabbed your ass?" Kagome asked, knowing Miroku was a pervert._

"_No, actually he k-kissed my hand, and then he-"_

It was Ayame who inturupted this time "_Tried to kiss you?"_

"_No! he just left! Number, Kiss, left! Got it!"_

There was a moment of silence on the other lines.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome and Ayame screamed simultaneously.

Kagome was going crazy. _"AWW! Sango he likes you! He had a sweet conversation with you, and ended it with a kiss on the hand! Plus you got his number!! Omigosh tell me you're gonna call him! You are right?!"_

"_Shut up Kagome!! B-besides! I saw you with Inuyasha! Now it's your turn to spill!" _Sango said, trying to change the subject.

Kagome was then silent.

Ayame sighed and looked down. She knew that they'd talk about Koga…and right now that was the last person she wanted to hear about.

"_Fine." _Kagome started. "_I was at the concession stand, and Inuyasha came up behind me, and we talked. I ended up giving him my number and I got his, and then Koga showed up…"_

"_Koga?" Sango hadn't seen him. "What did he want?"_

"_Well he and Inuyasha were kind of fighting over me…but I don't like Koga. Ayame does- Oh my gosh Ayame I'm so sorry…"_

"_I-its okay. You can't help who he likes." _Ayame couldn't control her tears. It just wasn't fair…

"_That's what you think."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_C'mon Ayame. I'm Kagome Higurashi, capable of about anything. If I can hit two home runs in one game, write a report on a book that I've never even heard of and get an A, AND hook up the captain of the chess club with the head cheerleader, I think I can get you and Koga together."_

"_She does have a point there Ayame." _Sango agreed.

"_But how? He likes you, and we're nothing alike. And I seriously doubt I can be like you."_

"_It's not about changing you to be like me. It's showing him the real you I know he'll love."_

"_The real me? How would I do that Kags?"_

"_Instead of wearing big t-shirts you could actually wear something that shows off your body. If we get you a new wardrobe that benefits you, Koga will be drooling. It's that simple."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_I think she's right Ayame. It wouldn't hurt to try anyways.." _Sango again agreed with Kagome.

Ayame took a breath "_Fine. I'll do it."_

"_YAY! Ok, plan 'Capture the Wolf' is in progress. Tomorrow we'll meet at the mall at 8:00. We have lots of shopping to do ladies."_

Ayame was finally able to smile. What would she do without her friends?

"_Thanks you guys."_

"_That's what friends are for!"_

"_Yeah without us there'd be no gossip, shopping sprees and double dates." Sango replied._

That made all of the girls laugh. Ayame yawned, and stretched out on her bed. She wasn't to fond of getting up before 9:00 on weekends, but this was worth it.

_"Alright, better go. I got to get some sleep for our big day tomorrow." _Kagome said before letting out a yawn.

_"Alright. G'Night you guys."_ Ayame was about to hang up when,

_"Oh Ayame?"_

_"Yes Sango?"_

_"Now that you're done crying, you better eat your ice cream before it melts."_

And with that, the phone was silent. Ayame reached across her bed and grabbed the bowl of rocky road and put a big spoonful into her mouth. Ice cream, comfy bed, great friends…at that moment her life was alright._ Hopefully starting tomorrow, it will be even better..._ Finishing her treat, Ayame rolled over and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------  
Was it okay??  
sorry if the phone convo was a little confusing... i tried  
lol I enjoyed writing the Koga/Ayame flashback ^_^  
Please review and tell me what ya think!!! and give me  
idea's for the next chapter!! thank yooh!!  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**SilverStella**

**FeelingMyself**

**Warrioress Of the Fang**

**Maribby09**

**cookiedoughicecream2**

**Awwwww**

**Inuyashalover221**

**tD SK**

**InuyashaKagomeinluv**

**:D U GUYS ROCK!**


	8. What A Day

**Chapter 8 is done!!! *dances*  
I hope ur happy cuz this is my longest chapter yet ^-^  
And I sure did enjoy writing it  
Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!**

**Chapter 8: What a day  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Kagome turned off her curling iron and admired her handy work in the mirror. She was so excited about her shopping spree with Ayame and Sango that she couldn't sleep, so Kagome had been up since 6 o clock straightening up her room, watching TV, and curling her usually straight hair. Turning from the mirror, Kagome whistled to herself, overflowing with joy. _Not only is this my chance to help my friend get the guy of her dreams_, _but I can get some new clothes while I'm there too. _She then looked down at her outfit. Her clothes were not ugly, but they weren't the latest fashion either. Basketball shorts and t-shirts… Kagome had thought about what she said to Ayame last night before she went to bed. And she realized that she should follow her own fashion advice. _It wouldn't hurt anyways…_ Grabbing her stash of money from past holidays, Kagome jogged out of the house and walked down the driveway to her black dodge truck. Her truck was alone in the driveway; her mother had taken Souta to a doctor's appointment, and wouldn't be back until later. Leaping up into her truck, Kagome stuck the keys in the ignition, but when she went to turn the keys, she felt a vibration in her pocket. Her heart skipped a beat when she reached down to retrieve her phone. She felt a mix of relief and disappointment when she saw that it was just a text message from Sango saying that they were waiting for her at the entrance.

_Why did I get all flustered? It's not like he'll even call me anyway…_

Letting out a sigh, Kagome scrolled down to _HIS _name, and looked at his picture. _I just wish… no._ Kagome quickly shook the thought from her mind. Today was a day for Ayame. She had to concentrate. And with sudden determination Kagome started the dodge and drove off to meet her friends.

* * *

Inuyasha sat there bored in Miroku's living room watching reruns of a stupid sitcom. Miroku had invited him over so they could get in some extra practice before the game on Monday, but unfortunately it had started raining. Now the two were stuck in the house, trying to come up with something to do.

"We could play some video games?" Miroku suggested as he took a bite of a sandwich.

Inuyasha just shook his head. He'd never been big on video games.

"Well…you have Kagome's number don't ya?" Miroku smiled as Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly and pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha tried to play off his previous behavior with a nonchalant attitude.

"So, call her you doof." Miroku said flatly as he swallowed another chunk of sandwich.

"I'm not going to call her just because I'm bored. Plus she's probably busy."

"You never know…she could be sitting alone in her house right now just as bored as you are." Miroku looked at Inuyasha, whose expression stayed the same.

After waiting a few minutes, Miroku realized that Inuyasha was really that stubborn and wasn't gonna call Kagome, even though you could see in his amber eyes that he wanted to.

"Fine." Miroku once again broke the silence. "How about the mall?"

Inuyasha finally turned his eyes from the TV and gave Miroku a skeptical look. "The mall? Why would two guys just roam around the mall together?"

"We won't be roaming. We need to buy stuff to wear to homecoming. And plus we do have junior prom later on…" Miroku finished his sandwich and sat there, waiting for Inuyasha to decide.

_He is right. I have nothing to wear to homecoming. I really don't want to go, but being on the football team I kinda have to…and I don't even want to think about prom right now… _"Fine." Inuyasha stood and grabbed his coat.

Miroku smiled victoriously. He always did enjoy going to the mall to see all the girls. But at the moment he had one particular girl on his mind. Slipping on his shoes, Miroku's mind started to wander.

_I left in such a hurry that I didn't even get a chance to get her number. Dummy. Like she'll even call. She probably isn't interested in someone like me…_

"Miroku, get your ass out here! In case you forgot, it's RAINING!" Miroku could hear the rage in the dog hanyou's voice. Inuyasha hated the rain.

"Coming!" Miroku tried to get the image of the beautiful dark haired girl out of his head, but failed. As he jogged through the rain to his black 1967 Camaro firebird, he thought about her brown eyes, framed perfectly by pink eye shadow. Miroku loved her eyes. Of course he loved the rest of her, but her eyes…they made him feel-

"Okay genius, we put the keys in the ignition. Then we turn the keys, which starts the car…" Inuyasha was laying on thick sarcasm as he watched Miroku space out in the drivers seat. "Hello?? I'd like to leave sometime soon!"

Miroku finally snapped out of his daydream, putting the keys in the ignition. He gave Inuyasha a hesitant laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry dude, I spaced out there for a minute."

"Obviously." Inuyasha snorted.

_He was probably thinking about Sango. It seems like that's all he's had on his mind lately. But I'm not really complaining. We haven't been chased by angry girls lately… Maybe this Sango girl is changing him._

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when a raindrop hit him in the eye.

"Damn!" Inuyasha rolled the window the remainder of the way up, and rubbed his eye, cursing to himself. _Gosh I hate rain…wait._ _What was I thinking about again?_

* * *

Koga was surprised to get a text message from Miroku, Inviting him to go hang at the mall with them. Miroku and Koga never really minded each other, but he and Inuyasha fought like cats and dogs.** (Well actually wolf and dog haha) **Ever since freshman year they fought. Koga had made a joke about Inuyasha being a half-demon, and Inuyasha…well let's just say he wasn't too happy. Both of them were suspended 4 days for fighting.

But still, he decided it was better than sitting around bored. Plus Miroku mentioned in his text that they were going shopping for homecoming, which Koga was planning on doing eventually anyway. So, only living a block from the mall, Koga decided it would be better to walk, seeing that the rain was starting to stop. He stood up from the couch, and threw a t-shirt on over his messy head. Then he ran a brush through his long hair before tying it up into a ponytail.

"And for the final touch…" Koga put on his signature headband, and smiled at his reflection. "Watch out ladies." **(Drools :P)** Then with a cocky smile on his face, Koga left for the mall.

* * *

"Okay Ayame, what store should we go to first?" Kagome was bouncing up and down and giggling to herself.

Sango laughed. "Kagome you look like a lunatic. You need to calm down before people start to stare. Oh, well there's _Charlotte Russe _why don't we stop there first?"

The girls all nodded their heads and walked over to the store, no longer able to control their excitement.

"Oooh! Look at this girls!" Ayame pulled a strapless dress from a rack and held it up to her body. It was a beautiful green that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Go try it on!!!" Kagome and Sango screamed as they pushed Ayame into a dressing room, ignoring her cries. While they were waiting, Kagome found a breathtaking dark red strapless dress that faded to black and ended right above her knee. Sango also was able to find a strapless dress. Hers was hot pink, and went a little below her knees, with a slit up the side. Needless to say, the girls looked stunning.

"Wow." Ayame breathed as she sat down with her dress, now paid for. "I didn't think finding a dress for homecoming would be that easy. I could get used to this."

Kagome smiled. _I'm so glad she's enjoying this. Because when we're done, Koga will be all over her. And hopefully…_

"…c Sun?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned to face her friend, who apparently asked her something.

Sango sighed. "I said…You wanna stop at Starbucks and then head over to Pac Sun?"

"Yeah, I could use a cappuccino."

Making sure to be careful with their dresses, the three girls made their way through the crowds to Starbucks.

"You girls can find us a table. I'll get the drinks." Kagome smiled to her friends and went to go and stand in line, which luckily wasn't too long today. As she walked over, she took in the wonderful smells of coffee, vanilla and…something...woodsy? _That's strange…_

"Can I help you miss?" The short fat man behind the counter asked with a toothy grin.

"Oh yes. I'll have three cappuccinos please."

"That will be 25.95 ma'am."

"Okay." Kagome reached down to open her purse, when she felt something grab her hand. Surprised, Kagome gasped and looked up. Her brown eyes were met by Amber ones.

"I'll take care of it." Kagome watched in awe as the man who she'd been thinking about nonstop ever since the game paid for her and her friend's drinks.

"Inuyasha, y-you didn't have to do that." She stuttered, blushing when he handed her the cappuccino.

"I know, but I wanted to." When he said that, he turned to look at her, leaning against the counter.

"Why? I mean I-"

"So I can do this." Inuyasha interrupted her, and stepped closer. When he did, he placed his hand on hers, wrapping his fingers around hers and her hot drink. His face moved closer…

_Oh My God!!!! Inuyasha he's…he's not is he? Is he going to k-kiss me??_

Kagome felt her knees growing weak. His face moved closer, but then he stopped, eyes locked on hers. Face red, Kagome watched as he slipped her drink from her hand and took a sip. Sighing in content, Inuyasha gave Kagome a crooked smile, and then backed his face away from hers.

Kagome, mind still foggy, just stood there, breathless.

Inuyasha watched in amusement, leaning against the counter once again, taking another sip.

Finally realizing what all happened, Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuyasha. "So why are you here? Besides to drink all of my drink that is." Kagome laughed when she saw the chocolate on Inuyasha's lip.

"Well," Inuyasha paused to wipe his mouth with a napkin. "Me, Miroku and Koga are here shopping for homecoming."

Kagome almost fainted when she pictured Inuyasha in a tux. **(Omigod! Sexy!)**

"But then I saw you, and…here I am." Inuyasha handed her back her coffee and lead her away from the counter to a nearby table. "Now, Miss Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha sat in a chair next to Kagome, putting his head on his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here shopping with Ayame and Sango- Oh! I totally left them!" Kagome turned to look where her friends were sitting, but they weren't there.

"Don't worry."

Inuyasha's smooth voice made the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand up, and sent chills down her spine.

"You're friends left a while ago. Like I said, Miroku and Koga are here." When Inuyasha said Koga's name, Kagome noticed how a slight growl came from his throat.

"Umm…I was wondering…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome. "Yes?"

"Well, what happened between you and Koga? Every time I see you two you're fighting." Kagome regretted asking the question when she saw Inuyasha's eyes darken. "B-but you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry." Kagome then bowed her head, hiding her eyes behind her bangs as she took a sip of her cappuccino.

"Naw, it's okay." Inuyasha chuckled to himself, earning a look from Kagome. "It's just, Koga being a full wolf demon, has never had respect for me, a half dog demon."

When Inuyasha said this, his ears on top of his head twitched. Kagome managed holding back her giggle. _So cute!_

"I'm sorry." Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye. "I think it's good to take pride in yourself. I like you just the way you are." She then gave him a warm smile.

When Inuyasha heard this, his heart quickened. He could feel his face heat up as a blush covered his cheeks. _No one has ever said anything like that to me…and her smile!_

"Thanks Kags. I think I should be taking off now. I'm glad I ran into ya!" Inuyasha winked as he stood up.

"Yeah same here!" Kagome's heart sank when she saw him turn to leave.

"Kags?"

"Y-yes Inuyasha?"

"I'll see you at the game tomorrow right? When I look into the crowd I want you cheering me on."

Kagome hoped he couldn't see her face turn deep red. No guy has ever said anything like that to her before.

"Yeah! I'll be there!"

Inuyasha gave her one last smile, and then turned and walked away. Kagome watched his back until he was completely out of sight, lost in the crowd.

* * *

Miroku thought he was imagining it. There was no way his luck was that great. But no. There she was, sitting at a table right in front of him. The lovely Sango. Lately since she's been on his mind, he hadn't been able to grab any girl's ass without Sango's face appearing in his mind. He wasted no time. When her friend got up and headed in the direction of the ladies restroom, Miroku waltzed up to her side, careful that way he wouldn't bee seen right away.

_Wait. I think I might try something. _Miroku's mouth lifted into a devilish smile.

Looking at the coke can in his hand; Miroku put his plan in action. He walked over to the trash can across from Sango, throwing in the can made a loud _clank_, making Sango look up. But instead of acknowledging her, he quickly took off in the other direction.

**Sango's POV**  
---------------------------------------

Sitting there waiting for Ayame and Kagome to return, Sango hummed quietly to herself. She had to admit, even though she wasn't really fond of shopping, she was enjoying herself. But now she was getting irritable. Kagome was taking sooo long to get back, and she was thirsty.

_Clank_

"What the-?" Sango turned to her right, wondering what that noise was. But when she turned around, she saw him. _Am I imagining it? No. that's him alright. Where's he going?_

Sango could hear her heart beat in her ears as she decided what to do.

_Should I go after him? I don't want him to think I'm some freaky stalker chick. But…I have wanted to see him ever since that evening in my car…_

"I'm going!" Sango said to herself a little too loudly, and blushed as she walked after the lecher, avoiding the stares from her outburst. Sango tried to keep him in sight, but after a while his black ponytail got lost in the crowd.

"Uh!!! Where did he disappear to?!" Sango was getting aggravated. She turned the corner and,

"Oof!"

Sango had run into something hard. She looked up, expecting it to be a wall or something, but instead she looked into the eyes of the lecherous Miroku.

He just smiled. "Well, well, well my dearest Sango. You wouldn't bee looking for me now, would you?"

Sango opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Miroku took this chance to snake his arm around her waist.

Feeling the sudden arm around her middle, Sango was about to protest, but Miroku spoke again.

"You wanted to see me again didn't you?" He knew she did. After all, she did chase after him! Sango didn't answer, but Miroku took the blush on her face as a yes. "You're cute when you blush."

At that, Sango bent her head so he couldn't see her face. Miroku just laughed. Sango looked up, a little annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Sango finally was able to speak.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I'd have to take you out on a date before I could get this close to you."

Sango froze. She had almost forgotten the position they were in. He had put both of his arms around her waist, and was pulling her close. She was pressed up against his muscled chest, and was looking up at him.

She immediately tried to pull away, but Miroku was stronger.

"What are you doing Miroku? Better not be anything perverted." Sango warned, glaring at the smiling football player.

"Perverted? Me? No…actually Sango, I was here shopping for homecoming this Friday. I can't help it if you follow me…"

Sango's blush returned, and Miroku continued.

"Speaking of homecoming, that's a lovely dress you have there. You should wear it for me on Friday."

Sango looked down at her dress that was draped over her arm. It was a beautiful dress… _wait._

"What do you mean by _'_you should wear it for me on Friday'?"

"Homecoming."

Sango felt something that she never felt before. She felt like she was going to be sick. But the thing is…she _liked_ this feeling...

"H-homecoming? Are you asking me…" Sango for some reason couldn't finish the sentence.

"To homecoming? Yes. Yes I am. I expect you still have my number. I'll be waiting for an answer." Miroku flashed Sango a dashing smile, and then took his arms from her waist, avoiding touching her inappropriately. "I'll see ya tomorrow Sango."

And he just left. Sango felt like she was going to faint. She had just expected to come to the mall and do a little shopping, but this…

"This beats any shopping spree." Sango whispered to herself, a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Ayame walked out of the restroom, relieved. She glanced around, but didn't see either of her friends.

"I hope they didn't ditch me!" Ayame walked through the crowd of people, looking for her two missing friends. Ayame thought that they might have gotten tired of waiting and went ahead to the next store. Scanning the heads, she didn't see anyone familiar except for a long ponytail that she could have pointed out a mile away. Her nose confirmed the identity of the wolf demon. _Koga…_

He was walking towards her, and he looked beyond pissed.

"Stupid mutt where the hell is he?!"

"Koga?"

Surprised to hear his name, Koga turned around and faced Ayame.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

Ayame's heart sank. _He doesn't remember me? After all that happened after school freshman year, he forgot!? _Ayame tried her best to hold back the tears that were starting to gather in the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, um I'm Ayame. I met you freshman year. I go to the same school as you. I broke my ankle and you carried me to the nurse's office…" Ayame explained to him, hoping he would remember.

"I did huh?" Koga scratched his head. _Why don't I remember? You think I'd remember a girl this cute._

Ayame wanted to run away. Her heart was going to explode. And she wasn't about to stand here and let Koga see her cry.

"W-well I'm sorry to bother you." Ayame couldn't control her shaky voice. She quickly turned to leave, tears now streaming down her face.

Koga just stood there, a little confused. _Ayame…Ayame…OH!! I remember now! _Koga smiled at his victory, but frowned again when he smelled salt water coming from the direction Ayame had gone. He quickly cut through the crowd, pushing and shoving people until he caught sight of her. He ran up behind her and scooped her into his arms.

"Eeep!"

"Ayame… after school. This is how I carried you right?"

Ayame looked up at Koga through wet eyelashes. "Yes. Y-you remember?"

"How could I forget such a cute girl?"

This made Ayame blush a deep crimson. Koga finally set Ayame down on the ground, and asked for her number.

_Koga, THE Koga is asking for my number! This is better than ice cream! _

"Thanks Ayame. And I'm sorry about that earlier. I'll call ya sometime. See ya at school."

"Okay. Thanks Koga."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Inuyasha." Koga once again had a scowl on his face. He took off in the other direction, pausing to smile at Ayame.

_Oh yeah…I need to find Kagome and Sango! They'll never believe this._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**WOO! That is my favorite chapter so far!!!  
I don't know about u girls, but i'd love to cuddle up with Miroku!! (drools)  
haha anyway.....  
SPECIAL THANKIES GO TO:**

**Marriby09 -chapter is the longest thanks 2 yooh!!-**

**FeelingMyself**

**Warrioress Of Fang**

**sesshysmate775**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**cookiedoughicecream2**

**SilverStella**

**;-)**

**InuyashaKagomeinluv**

**inuyashalover221**


	9. Forgiveness and Car Trouble

**aNotha chapter!! *go me lol*  
Disclamer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OKAY?!  
****Chapter 9: Forgiveness and Car trouble**

* * *

_The phone call last night:_

_**Kagome: "**__He did what?!"_

_**Sango:**__ "He asked me to homecoming! -sigh- "I can't believe it. And get this. He didn't do anything lecherous, again!!"_

_**Ayame:**__ "Wow! You are soo lucky! But I have some good news myself."_

_**Kagome: **__"tell me! Tell me! Did you see Koga?!"_

_**Ayame: **__"Yes! And he remembers me! The best part is-"_

_**Kagome: **__"He kissed you?!"_

_**Ayame: **__"No…I wish though. But he did hold me in his arms!" -squeal-_

_**Sango: **__"wow. And he did it without you looking amazing in your new clothes! Just imagine what will happen when he sees your new wardrobe!"_

_**Kagome:**__ "Aw! I am so happy for you Ayame!!"_

_**Ayame: **__"T-thanks. What happened to you Kagome? You just disappeared."_

_**Kagome: **__"I ran into Inuyasha…"_

_**Sango: **__"No way! Well?? What happened?!"_

_**Kagome: **__"All we really did was talk…and he drank some of my cappuccino."_

_**Ayame: **__"You know what that means?"_

_**Kagome: **__"No, what?"_

_**Ayame:**__ "You and Inuyasha shared an indirect kiss!! I mean think about it! Both of your lips touched it!"_

_**Sango: **__"She does have a point there."_

_**All: **__"He's so sexy…."_

_**Kagome: **__"SOUTA!!I GET OUT! - Oh, sorry guys. I'll have to talk to you tomorrow. I have a nosy little brother to kill."_

_**Sango & Ayame: **__"See ya tomorrow!"_

* * *

**6:14 AM**

Kagome sat up in bed, yawning. She slipped on her robe, and walked across her cold floor to her closet.

"What to wear, what to wear…"

Kagome then spotted her new black skinny jeans that she had gotten from hot topic. _Okay, now what top?_

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted something red. _Inuyasha's favorite color is red... _Kagome knew this because he always wore red. So, Kagome pulled out the red top, holding it up to her body and looking in the mirror. It was nothing fancy, but Kagome would look good, especially if she curled her hair, and wore her new black pumps.

Smiling, Kagome quickly got dressed, admired herself in the mirror one last time, and walked downstairs to grab a Pop tart. When she reached the kitchen table, Souta almost spat out his milk he was drinking.

"Mooooom! Kagome is wearing stripper clothes!"

"Souta!" Kagome flicked him on the forehead. "They're not stripper clothes. Besides, at your age you shouldn't even know what a stripper is!"

"What now?" Kagome's mom walked into the kitchen, hair still a mess. She stopped and looked at her daughter, but instead of yelling, she smiled. "So I take it you hit it off with the football player?"

"Mom!" Kagome could feel a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Oh! You did didn't you?!" Her mom was practically jumping up and down. "Sooo, what's his name?"

Kagome sighed, knowing her mom would not let her leave without spilling her news. "His name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Now, is that the hanyou with long hair?! Awww! My baby is going out with a half demon!" Kagome's mom really _was_ jumping up and down now.

"We're not going out."

"Yet." Kagome's mom plopped down next to Souta, smiling.

"Okay mom, can I go now?" Kagome smiled at her mom's reaction. She had been expecting the total opposite.

"Alright, you can go. But first," She then reached into her purse that was sitting on the table, and pulled out some money.

"Mom, what's that for?" Kagome blinked, confused.

"Well you _are _going to see your hanyou tonight at the football game right? Here's some money in case you get thirsty or something."

"Thanks mom. I'll see ya after school." Kagome gave her mom a warm hug, and then walked out to her truck. Digging in her purse, Kagome finally found her keys. "Okay, now all I have to do is…damn." Kagome frowned as she looked from her truck down to her heels. It was hard enough walking in them she hadn't even thought about having to get into her huge truck. Sighing, Kagome slipped off her heels, opened the door, and threw them into the passenger's seat. Finally balanced, Kagome hopped up into the seat, and tried to start the car. But when she turned the keys, the dodge made a strange sound.

"Great. The one day I look great, I have to walk to school." Kagome ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. Letting out another sigh, Kagome grabbed her shoes, and started walking.

"Luckily I don't live _that_ far away…"

* * *

Inuyasha had gotten to school before anyone, that way he could think without being bothered. All night he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Kags…"

Inuyasha smiled at the nickname. The first time he called her that she blushed. _She's so beautiful when she blushes… idiot. You don't even know if she likes you like that. But…if she didn't, she wouldn't have acted the way she did, would she? I was so close to her yesterday. I wanted to kiss her, but I was too afraid. _

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha punched the brick wall he was leaning against. _Why was it so hard?_ After Kikyo cheated on him, he never thought he could be truly happy again. But whenever she's around he felt like doing back flips. He felt warm again. Happy.

Noticing the crowds of students showing up, Inuyasha quickly gathered his things and went to his normal before school hang out spot, near the front doors. Spotting Miroku, Inuyasha tried to clear his mind of Kagome. _The last thing I need is to hear that perv lecture me. _Luckily, when Inuyasha reached Miroku, the dark haired teen immediately started talking.

"Yash, you'll never guess what I did yesterday."

"Hmmm, get slapped in the face?"

Miroku shot Inuyasha a cold stare before regaining his smile and continuing. "No, I asked the lovely Sango to homecoming, and she said yes! Of course, who could turn down these dashing good looks?"

Inuyasha just chuckled at his friend. Miroku wasn't self centered, he was just…_really confident_ I guess you could say. But then Inuyasha's attention was turned from Miroku to the smell of Vanilla. Recognizing the scent, Inuyasha quickly turned his head, and when he did, his mouth dropped open.

"Inuyasha? What are you looking at-Whoa." Miroku smiled at the sight.

Walking up to the front doors was Ayame, Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha noticed how nicely Kagome wore his favorite colors. His eyes went from her beautiful curly locks, down to her tall black pumps. Inuyasha shut his mouth, and swallowed the lump in his throat. _W-why isn't she wearing her usual baggy shorts and t-shirt?! Not that I'm complaining…_

Miroku on the other hand, was focused on Sango.

She was wearing purple dress that stopped right above her knees, with a black belt around her middle. Her hair was done up into a high ponytail, with a few strands hanging loosely around her face. For once, Miroku was speechless.

One look at Ayame, and Inuyasha knew that Koga was gonna like what he saw. She was wearing a mini denim skirt, a light green tank top, with her hair pulled into her usual pigtails.

"Whoa. Talk about a makeover."

Miroku just nodded in agreement. It was taking all of his strength to keep his grabby hands to himself. _Sango…how can you do this to me! It's pure torture!_ Fist clenched, Miroku took a deep breath as the girls walked by. He wasn't trying to be rude, but right now he couldn't even think straight let alone talk to her. _I'll let her go for now…for my own safety._ He turned around, but to his surprise, Inuyasha wasn't there. Letting out a sigh, Miroku made his way to his locker. _This is gonna be a looong day…_

* * *

She had seen him standing at the front door. _Gosh I hope he likes my ne__w outfit…_Kagome could feel his eyes on her as she walked by.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch." Kagome smiled and watched her friends walk away. She had to admit, they did an amazing job shopping. Turning back to her locker, Kagome grabbed her text books, and closed her locker door. When she did, the figure leaning against the lockers almost gave her a heart attack.

"What? You weren't gonna say hi to me?"

Kagome felt her face go red. "I'm s-sorry. Hi."

Inuyasha blinked, and then let out a laugh. Confused and flustered, Kagome turned around to walk away, but a clawed hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome back next to him. Inuyasha watched as the blush on her face deepened._ How cute._ Then he gave her a dashing smile.

"I-I was just going to go to class…" Kagome looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Awww, but I wanna talk to you Kags." Inuyasha stuck out his lip and flattened his ears, pouting. **(awww!!)**

When Kagome saw this, she almost fainted. She wanted to reach out and grab his adorable ears! But Inuyasha didn't really like his ears being touched…

"I guess I can stay and talk." Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha's face light up.

"Good! So, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You were going to wear _that_ today." Inuyasha then examined her outfit again, earning a blush from Kagome.

"It doesn't look stupid does it?!" Kagome quickly examined Inuyasha's face, looking for an answer in his expression.

"Stupid?" Inuyasha pushed himself off of the locker, and looked at a worried Kagome. "Nothing could look stupid on you. Especially _that_. Have you seen how jealous the girls are of you?"

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. _Did Inuyasha just compliment me?!_

"Kagome Higurashi, you're full of surprises. But that's I love about you." Inuyasha winked, and turned around just as the warning bell rung.

Heart pounding, Kagome watched him until he was completely out of sight. _Inuyasha…_

* * *

Ayame walked into her first period class, and took her seat in the back. Ignoring everyone else around her, she kept her eyes on the door. Finally, the wolf demon walked in, and took his seat near the window on the other side of the classroom. Ayame shared 1st and 4th period with Koga, and planned on taking advantage of it.

_Crap…but how am I going to get him to notice me? _Trying to think, she tapped her pencil on the desk. That's when it hit her. _Might as well give it a shot._

Balancing on her heels, Ayame made her way up to the front of the classroom. Like always, the teacher was busy on his computer, and didn't notice her get up. Koga however, had his eyes locked on her.

Ayame put her pencil in the sharpener on the wall, and looked from the corner of her eye and noticed Koga was watching her. _Yes! He noticed! And by the looks of the drool, he likes it!_ Smiling, Ayame blew on the tip of her pencil, and began to walk back to her seat. She decided to walk by Koga and say something to him. But when she reached the wolf demon, she couldn't find any words. So, she quietly took her seat, pleased with his reaction. _Kagome was right. A change of wardrobe can do wonders for a girl! Now if I could just find the nerve to talk to him…_

* * *

"You idiot, why are you crying?!" Sango screamed at herself. She had been excused to go to the restroom, where she finally broke down. Luckily she was alone.

"He didn't even notice. I spent all that money. Took all that time getting ready…and nothing. The Jerk! How's he going to ask me to homecoming, and not talk to me?!" Sango dabbed her red face with a wet towel, thankful she bought waterproof makeup.

Sango very rarely cried. She was always known for being strong. Only Kagome and Ayame had seen her cry.

Taking a deep breath, Sango gathered her things and walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. She felt anger rise up when she passed Miroku's classroom. _The jerk is probably in there flirting his ass off. The Letcher. He's got a lot of nerve. If he thinks I'm still going to homecoming with him he's wr-_

"Sango?"

Surprised, Sango turned around to see none other than Miroku. Frowning, Sango turned on her heel and started to walk.

"Sango! Wait up!"

She could hear footsteps quicken, and then she felt a hand on hers.

"Let go of me Miroku." Sango muttered.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Miroku looked down at her with worried eyes.

"No, why would I cry? Now, if you'll excuse me." Sango tried to jerk her hand out of his, put his grip just tightened. Furious, Sango turned and looked at him.

"Did I do this?" Miroku softened his hold on her hand, but didn't let her escape.

Sango didn't answer.

"Sango, did I do this?" Miroku never took his eyes from hers. "Is this about earlier?"

Unable to hold back, Sango felt tears run down her face. "Earlier?! You mean when you looked straight at me, then turned and walked away? After I spent all that damn money on a new wardrobe! After you asked me to homecoming?! If I'm just another piece of ass?! If so, then I don't want anything to do with you. I don't think I can take it." Sango then looked down at the floor, tears still flowing.

Shaken, Miroku looked down at Sango. "I-Is that what you think?" Miroku placed his other hand around Sango's. "Earlier, the reason I didn't come up to you is because…well I was afraid."

"Huh?" Sango looked up at Miroku through wet lashes.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself. After all you do look…" Miroku then stopped and gave Sango a small smile. "I know you don't like perverts, and I didn't think I could help it…"

Sango interrupted him. "Wait. You made me worry and cry just because you can't keep your hands to yourself?" Sango smiled and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck.

"So I'm forgiven?" Miroku put his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

Sango then pulled away, and looked up at Miroku. Her face was deep red. Before Miroku could realize what was happening, Sango reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Letting out a small giggle, Sango escaped from Miroku's grasp and ran down the hallway.

Miroku just stood there, amazed. "I take that as a yes, my lovely Sango"

* * *

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as he walked from the detention room. He was late to last period, so he had to sit alone in a room with the strange teacher that liked to hum to himself. So needless to say his day could have been better. _I didn't get to spend my last hours of school with Kagome…_ Inuyasha cursed at himself for being late. _Oh well I guess I can't do anything about it now. _

Exiting the school, Inuyasha made his way over to his red Lamborghini. He always parked it on the furthest parking spot, so he wouldn't gain a lot of attention. He quickly jumped in, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thank god. I thought I would never get out of that hell."

Inuyasha pulled onto his street, pushing harder on the gas to get home faster. But what he saw made him stomp on his brakes. There right before his eyes, was Kagome. She was carrying her shoes in one hand, walking down the sidewalk. Inuyasha smiled at his luck. He slowed down and pulled up beside her, honking.

* * *

"Ah!" Kagome turned and looked at the expensive car. The windows were tinted, so she couldn't see who was inside. "Hello?" Kagome was confused. She didn't know anyone with a Lamborghini.

"Hey." The passenger window rolled down to expose the driver.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome's eyes grew wide at the sight of Inuyasha. He hadn't been in last period because he was in detention. The last thing she expected was to see him _after _school.

"Why don't ya hop in? I'll give you a ride."

"I don't want to be a bother…" Kagome blushed a bright pink.

"Bother? Nah. Get in." Inuyasha looked at her with his amber eyes that made her melt.

"o-okay." Kagome opened the crimson red door and slid into the car. The seats were black leather. _Black and red… _Kagome smiled.

"So, where am I taking ya?" Inuyasha accelerated the car again and looked over at Kagome.

"I live two streets over, on Orange blossom." _Inuyasha's going to know where I live! Oh no. I hope my mom doesn't spot him. She'll never let him go home! _Kagome groaned quietly at the thought.

"Question."

Kagome moved her eyes from the window back over to Inuyasha, who was focused on the road.

"_Yes?"_

"Why are you walking today? I've never seen you walk before."

"My truck…well I don't really know what's wrong with it. It just wouldn't start this morning."

"Oh, so you're the one who drives the Dodge?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah so? I'm not into those girly cars. Trucks are more reliable."

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's answer. "I love trucks. Calm down Kags."

Kagome felt her face heat up when she heard her nickname. She always loved it. Especially when Inuyasha said it.

"You don't mind do you? I mean, me calling you Kags." Inuyasha briefly turned and looked at Kagome.

"Mind? No. I like it actually. No one's ever given me a nickname before."

Inuyasha could hear the happiness in her voice. He was glad she liked it. He himself loved it. It made him feel closer to her. Especially now that he knew he was the only one who gave her a nickname.

"Good." And with that, Inuyasha jumped out of the now parked car.

Confused, Kagome looked up and saw her driveway, and her big black truck, along with her mothers Pontiac. _Great, mom's home. _Grabbing her things, she slid out of the car and walked up the driveway. Inuyasha was leaning against her Dodge.

"You want something to drink?" Kagome asked politely.

"Sure, I'll take a Coke if you got one. Thanks." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. With wobbly legs, Kagome walked up the driveway and into her house. Luckily, her mom was in her room. So she quietly got two Cokes out of the fridge, and walked back out to the driveway. But when she got there, she was surprised with what she saw.

Inuyasha had taken off his black shirt, and now was only wearing a white wife beater. He was leaned over the front of Kagome's truck, inspecting the engine. Kagome's eyes immediately went to his muscular arms. _Oh my god…_

"Oh, hey." Inuyasha looked up and waved a greasy hand, motioning Kagome over. She walked over to him, and handed over the cold beverage. The hanyou popped it open, took a sip and set it on the ground beside him. "I just thought I'd take a look. I work at Maroshi's Motors down the street, so I'm pretty good with cars."

Kagome nodded, still unable to talk to the toned hanyou in front of her.

"Hmm, well that should do it." Inuyasha then closed the hood, and wiped his hands on a rag. "Good as new Kags."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that. So, I guess.. if you have to go now…" Kagome was totally freaking out. All of the wrong words were coming out. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand there looking at his muscles. Flustered, Kagome turned to throw away her can. When her back was turned, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, making her gasp in surprise.

"But I don't wanna go." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He held her tightly, putting his head on her shoulder, lips next to her ear. "Do you want me to leave?"

Kagome couldn't breathe. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as Inuyasha held her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, regretting throwing away her drink. "N-no, I don't."

"Good." She could feel him smile against her ear. He then turned her around, and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Kags, I…" But he didn't finish. Instead he leaned his face down, closer to Kagome's. He kept moving closer and closer. But then when there lips were barely an inch apart, Inuyasha turned his head to whisper in her ear again. "Kags, I think we should continue this later. You're gramps is watching."

Kagome was cussing her grandfather out in her head as Inuyasha stood up straight. _Why does this always happen to me?!_

"I'll see ya tonight." And with that, Inuyasha leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek. She just watched in awe as Inuyasha swift fully got back into his car and drove away. She brought a hand up and touched her cheek.

"He always leaves so suddenly..." Kagome stood there for a moment, in shock. But then she remembered why he left in the fitst place.

"I…I..I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GRAMPS!!!!" Kagome turned around and glared at her grandpa who was watching from an upstairs window. Aware of her rage, he quickly disappeared behind the curtains. Kagome ran into the house, and began looking for the old peek. Meanwhile, Kagome's mom was doing a happy dance in the living room, happy she wasn't caught spying.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**woo hoo!! Iz be done!!! sorry it took so long.. been busy with school.  
-stupid geometry.-  
So yeah, hope you enjoyed!!! I 3 InuKag!!! be expecting Inuyasha Kagome  
cuteness in the next chapter!! Please review!!!  
*and also be expecting Ayame and Koga cuteness in chap. 11!!  
THANKIES TOOH:**

**Maribby09**

**inuyashalover221**

**Lady Alana2030**

**Warrioress of the Fang**

**Just. Forget. Your. Sorrow.**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**cookiedoughicecream2**

**SilverStella**

**ILuvInu**

**InuyashaKagomeinluv  
**


	10. Party Fever

**Yeah!!! this Chapter is INUKAG!!! 3 it! lolz but don't worry!  
Next chapter will be Miroku/Sango and Koga/Ayame  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!! :P  
****Chapter 10: Party Fever  
-------------------------------------------------------**

After Kagome bought her ticket, she walked around to the bleachers, amazed by the number of people. It was like everyone from school was there. The "popular" kids were seated at the front of the stands, all dressed up in maroon and gold. Even the "geeks" from the computer and science club were there, but they were seated in the back. Homecoming wasn't until Friday, but everyone was still excited. Kagome made her way up the steps, looking for Sango and Ayame.

"Hey, Kagome over here!"

Kagome turned and saw her friends sitting with some of the other softball players. Kagome worked her way through the crowd, and finally took a seat next to her friends. From where they were sitting, they had a great view of the field. The football team was doing some practicing, and the marching band was off to the sidelines, preparing to play Japan's anthem.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please stand for the Anthem."_

The announcer's voice echoed over the field, and everyone stood up. Kagome put her hand over her heart and looked over at the flag next to the score board. When she did, she saw two amber eyes searching the bleachers. Kagome lifted her hand and waved, showing Inuyasha she was there. He smiled, and then turned back around to also look at the flag. When the band finished, the whole crowd went crazy. It was time for the game to begin.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

"Woo!!! Go! Run, run!" Ayame was jumping up and down, holding cotton candy in one hand.

"Wow. Who knew Ayame was so into football." Sango said, laughing at her friend's excitement.

Ayame turned and looked at Sango. "How can you _not_ be excited?! After all, this is the greatest men's sport ever."

Kagome looked at Ayame as she sat down. "Football? Why do you say that?"

"Because," Ayame paused to take a bite of pink cotton candy. "All football is, is the hottest guys in school running around, sweating in tight pants!!"

Sango and Kagome's eyes got wide, and they both laughed.

"Wow Ayame! You're almost as bad as Miroku!" Sango teased.

"I might have said it, but I know you both were thinking it!" Ayame smiled when she saw the blush on her friend's cheeks.

"_Touchdown by number 45, Inuyasha Takahashi!"_

Kagome's eyes shot up. She scanned the field for Inuyasha. She finally found him when he was high five-ing Miroku. He then went over to the bench, took of his helmet, and gulped down some water. She then blushed when he looked up at her and smiled. Kagome smiled back, and watched as he once again headed back onto the field.

"Awww!!"

Kagome turned and looked at Sango and Ayame who were smiling.

"That was adorable! You guys are so cute together!" Ayame cooed. Sango just nodded her head in agreement.

"Shut up!" Kagome playfully punched Ayame in the arm.

They then all sat there, and happily watched the game. Every now and then Ayame would make a comment about how sexy Koga looked, and Sango would cheer as Miroku ran. All together, this was the best Friday night Kagome had in a long time.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

"We won!!" Ayame did a victory dance while Kagome and Sango leaned against the fence. Most of the crowd had gone, and now the girls were waiting for the football team to pack up. But they weren't the only ones.

Over by the concession stand a group of girls were giggling about the football players. Kagome rolled her eyes. _Typical popular girls. They think just because they wear a crap load of make up and have big boobs that everyone loves them._ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when one of the girls walked over to where her, Ayame and Sango were standing.

"What are you guys doing here?" The girl stuck out her hip and twirled her hair around her finger. "Not waiting for the football team I hope."

Kagome just looked at her, and then over to Sango, who was fuming. _Does this girl want to die?_

Knowing this wouldn't end well, Kagome spoke up before Sango. "Yeah, we actually are. Now, if you'll excuse us." Kagome then turned her back, hoping the girl would take the hint.

But she didn't.

"You? Why would they be interested in girls that spend all of their free time throwing a ball around and rolling in dirt?"

Kagome bit her lip, trying to hold in her anger. Sango on the other hand, had already pushed Kagome out of the way.

"You wanna say that again?!" Sango removed her heels and earrings. This was a bad sign.

But the dumb girl just kept on going.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't enjoy repeating myself. But why don't you and your little friends go and find a mud hole. The guys won't even know you're gone." The girl had a smile on her face, and a hand on her hip.

Ayame wasn't helping the situation at all. "Hey! You little priss! I'd back my ass up if I were you!"

Kagome sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop the fight. When Sango was mad, there was no stopping her. So, Kagome removed her jewelry, preparing to help her friends.

"Ha." The girl raised an eyebrow. "Like your friend could even touch me-"

The girl was interrupted by a punch to the jaw by Sango. The girl tried to regain her balance, but was knocked back by another to the stomach. When the other preps came over to try and help their friend, they were also greeted by punches and kicks from Kagome and Ayame. Kagome wasn't one to start a fight, but she was always going to finish it. Kagome could feel her hair being pulled. She reached up to slap the girl, but her hand was gripped by somebody. Surprised, she swung her leg, but that was caught also. Then Kagome felt herself being lifted into the air and restricted. She looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Whoa Sango!" Poor Miroku had to try and get the fuming softball player to calm down. Koga had a hold on Ayame's arms, and other football players went to check on the badly beaten preps.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome. "What happened?"

Kagome flinched at the harshness in his voice. "I-I, well Sango, and the girl- Me and Ayame…" Inuyasha was just looking at her. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her like this! She quickly wiped the tears away, and lowered her head. Inuyasha just sighed and put her back on the ground.

"C'mon." he ushered her in the direction of the parking lot. She followed silently.

_I can't believe it. Inuyasha probably hates me now. I know I would if I was him…but I had to help Sango! Oh, I wonder if they're alright. _Kagome looked back in the direction they came, but Sango and Ayame along with their football players were gone. Kagome sighed, and turned back around, and noticed that they had stopped in front of Inuyasha's red Lamborghini. Confused, Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who just stood there. Kagome couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She hated Inuyasha being mad at her.

Smelling the salt, Inuyasha turned and looked down at a crying Kagome. "What's wrong? Did they hurt you?" The hanyou quickly searched her body for injuries.

"N-no. They didn't hurt me." Kagome sniffled.

"Then why are you crying?"

Kagome tried to hold back her tears, but that only made it worse. "Because you're -hick- mad at me! I'm sorry. But I had to help Sango! I couldn't just let her fight on her own! I mean, yeah she probably could have taken all of those girls by her self, but I" A clawed finger pushed against her lips, silencing her.

"Why would I be mad at you Kags?" Inuyasha's eyes softened. "I was worried out of my mind, but not mad."

Kagome almost started crying again when she heard him call her by her nickname that she loved so much. "You were worried?"

Inuyasha's face turned a slight pink. "Yeah I was."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. And for a while they both just stood there in a comfortable silence, looking into each others eyes.

"Hey," Inuyasha was the first to speak. "There's an after party down the street. Wanna go?"

Kagome smiled. She loved going to parties. Even though the only ones she ever went to were Ayame's and Sango's.

"Yeah!" But then Kagome looked down. "But I need to change first…"

"That's okay. We can stop by you're house on the way there."

Kagome smiled. It was going to be her first real party. And she was going with Inuyasha! Opening the door for her, Inuyasha smiled also. Kagome slid into the expensive car and took in the smell that was Inuyasha. The whole car smelled like him. Except for the passenger's seat, it slightly smelled of vanilla.

Inuyasha sat behind the wheel, and started the car. He closed his eyes and sighed when he smelled vanilla. It was now his favorite scent. Pulling out of the parking lot, Inuyasha went to turn on the radio, but stopped. "So, what kind of music you like?"

Kagome froze. She _loved_ the backstreet boys, but she wasn't going to tell Inuyasha that!

Inuyasha laughed. "Oh, so you must have a secret! Okay, fine. If I tell you mine, will you tell me?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Maybe."

"Okay, okay. This is my favorite CD." Inuyasha reached down and grabbed a mixed CD labeled "Greatest Hits" and pushed it into the CD player. Kagome almost laughed when the first song played.

"Sir Duke? You listen to Stevie Wonder?"

Inuyasha nodded, and started singing. Kagome smiled. He was slightly out of tune, and his ears were perked up on top of his head. Kagome never turned her eyes away. It was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. But then he stopped singing and turned to her.

"Now tell me."

Kagome blushed. "Well, I like….The backstreet Boys.."

Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle. "So you enjoy love songs?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. My mom tells me that I'm a die hard romantic."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Really? Okay, well what's your favorite song?"

"Umm, I'd have to say 'Yes I Will' and 'Love knows I Love You.' They're beautiful." Kagome smiled dreamily as she played the songs in her mind.

"Well, I'll have to make a mixed CD with your favorite Songs, so that you can listen to them when you're with me." Inuyasha winked.

Kagome felt her face heat up. He always knew what to do to get her all flustered. Then they pulled up in front of her house, which looked surprisingly dark.

Hmm, no one's home…Okay, I'll be right back." Kagome hopped out of the car and walked up the driveway. She then heard Inuyasha yelling something.

"Don't forget to grab something to swim in! There's going to be a pool there!"

Stepping in the door, Kagome began to panic. She 1 was going to her first real party. 2, she was going with Inuyasha, the hottest guy at school. 3, she had to wear a bathing suit!!! Kagome was nicely built, but she was still self conscious, especially in a bathing suit. She quickly ran upstairs and put on a nice dress, with her bathing suit underneath. She then ran a brush through her hair, and went back downstairs. She locked the front door, and got back into the crimson red car. She looked over, and noticed that Inuyasha had done some changing himself. She was no longer wearing his uniform, but was in a black wife beater, and was wearing black and red swimming trunks. _Dang he changes fast…_

"Alright, let's go party!!" Inuyasha was beaming. He brought his muscular arm back up to the steering wheel, and they were on their way.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha parked his car in front of a large white house. There was cars parked all along the street, and music coming from inside. The hanyou stepped out of the car, and walked over to Kagome's door, opening it politely.

Kagome blinked. This was a side of Inuyasha she'd never seen. "Thank you." She walked beside Inuyasha, beginning to get nervous. Inuyasha noticed how close she was walking, and turned to her.

"Hey, it's okay Kags. Is this your first party?"

Kagome looked up and nodded.

"Well, just stay with me, you'll be fine." When he said that, he placed an arm around her shoulder.

_Oh my goodness…how is this gonna help me relax? My heart is beating so fast!_

"Well, it looks like Miroku and Koga are here. So your friends are somewhere inside." Inuyasha stated, pointing to the cars. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. With her friends there, she wouldn't be as nervous. Hopefully…

Inuyasha then stopped in front of a large wooden door. Without even bothering to knock, Inuyasha opened it, and pulled Kagome inside. The music then flooded Kagome's ears, and the smell of sweat and alcohol filled her nose. Inside, couples were dancing to the music, there was a guy handing out beers, and the sound of splashing from the pool could be heard.

"So," Inuyasha spoke loudly into Kagome's ear so that he could be heard over the music. "What do you wanna do?"

Kagome's mind and heart were racing.

"Um, I don't know…" Kagome then jumped up as the song changed. It was a song Kagome loved and knew by heart. Without noticing, Kagome began to hum along.

Inuyasha smiled at this. "You like this song?"

"Yeah Mario is an amazing singer." Kagome began to sway to the beat of the song. But then she felt Inuyasha grab her hand and pull her through the crowd, until they found an empty spot.

"Dance with me." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's other hand, pulling her closer.

Kagome's face turned a slight pink. She looked up at Inuyasha, and for a moment, was lost in his amber eyes. But then she nodded and rested her hands on his strong shoulders. Inuyasha gently put his hands on Kagome's hips, waiting for her to object. But when she didn't, he started to move with the beat of the music, Kagome held close.

_If I was your man, Baby you'd  
Never worry 'bout what I'd do  
I'd be coming home, back to you  
Every night, Doin you right  
You're the type of woman  
deserves good things  
fist full of diamonds ,hand full of rings  
baby you're a star  
I just wanna show you, you are  
You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to  
give you everything you want and need  
baby good love and protection  
make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you  
Love you, Love you, Love you_

Inuyasha had bent his head down and was singing the lyrics into Kagome's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kagome took in his wonderful scent as they danced closely. But then Inuyasha let go of her hips. Confused, Kagome was about to question him when his hands cupped her face. His eyes were gentle, and his ears were slightly drooped. He then leaned forward, and placed his forehead on hers. Kagome looked up in awe into his eyes.

"Kagome I-"Inuyasha started, but he was cut off by Kagome.

"Y-you don't have to say anything…" Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes. He stood there for a moment, taking in the smell of vanilla. But his eyes opened when he felt Kagome put her hand over his. His mouth turned up into a small smile, and sang the last line of the song.

"Let me love you…"

Kagome's eyes widened, and then she smiled. Unknowingly, she began to lean in…

Inuyasha watched as Kagome got closer, and he also began to close the distance.

"Inuyasha buddy!!"

Suddenly Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and pulled him into a headlock. Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Damn it! What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha was furious that Miroku had interrupted them.

Kagome on the other hand, was blushing like crazy. She had been so caught up in the moment that she totally forgot anyone else was there.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango walked up and hugged her. Kagome could smell the slight bit of beer on her breath. Sango's hair was wet, and she had a towel over her bathing suit. "You _have_ to come and swim! The pool is amazing!" Sango began pulling her towards the backyard. Things were all moving so fast. Before she knew it, Kagome was standing next to Sango in front of the pool.

"Wow. This is amazing."

Kagome's eyed the large pool. It was lit with blue lighting, and had a huge waterfall. Kagome had never seen a pool like it before.

"C'mon Kagome!" Sango then threw her towel to the side, and jumped in, splashing Kagome.

"I don't know…" Kagome stood there, debating on whether she should get in or not. "I think I'm just going to stay out here- AHHH!"

Kagome felt someone come up behind her, and push her into the pool, dress and all. When she came back up to the surface, she looked up with angry eyes.

"What the hell?!"

But then she saw who pushed her in, and all of the anger melted away. There he was standing there, without a shirt, with a smile plastered on his face. Kagome's eyes went to his muscled chest, and then to his 8 pack. His hair was draped over his shoulders, and his ears were as adorable as ever. He then took off in a run, and dove in, drenching Kagome even more. She began to worry when he didn't come up out of the water at first, but then she felt him grab her around the waist. Kagome let out a squeal when he pulled her under the water. Kagome quickly came up for much needed air, keeping an eye on the hanyou. But he then emerged from the water next to Kagome, laughing.

"I'm glad you find this funny. Now I'm all wet!" Kagome pouted, looking down at her dress.

Inuyasha swam up to her "C'mon Kags. I know you wanna swim with me. You might as well now that you're wet."

"I didn't choose to be." Kagome stuck her tongue out, and began to swim to the edge of the pool. But when she reached out to pull her self out, she found herself looking right at Inuyasha. He had somehow swum in front of her, and now Kagome's hands were on either side of his head against the wall. When Kagome saw the position they were in, she quickly pulled her hands down, and swam in the other direction.

"Playing hard to get?" Inuyasha teased, swimming after her. Kagome knew she would be caught. Inuyasha was a much faster swimmer than she was. By the time she reached the other side of the pool, Inuyasha was right beside her. "Kags…please?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, and immediately regretted it. He was making his adorable pouting face that Kagome just couldn't resist. "Fine…." Letting out a sigh, Kagome reached down and pulled her dress over her head, and tossed it out of the pool. Getting self conscious, she ducked under the water.

"Thank you." Inuyasha was smiling. But when he noticed how uncomfortable Kagome was, his smile faded to a frown. "If you're uncomfortable…we can do something else I had in mind."

"What would that be?" Kagome asked, thankful Inuyasha noticed her situation.

"You'll just have to see. Hey, Sango! I'm stealing Kagome for a while!"

Kagome looked over to see Sango talking to Miroku underneath the waterfall. Sango turned her head, and laughed at Inuyasha's comment. "Okay, you two kids have fun!"

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed Kagome's wrist, leading her out of the pool. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, Kagome followed Inuyasha through the crowds of people, and up the stairs. Once they reached the second floor, Inuyasha stopped.

"Close your eyes."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but then did as he said. He then once again took her hand and led her down a hallway, where Kagome heard him open a door.

"Alright, open."

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was breathless. She and Inuyasha were standing on a balcony, which overlooked a lush green forest, and the ocean in the distance.

"Inuyasha…it's beautiful." Kagome felt her heart swell and her face heated. She had never felt like this before.

"Yeah…I thought it was romantic."

Amazed, Kagome looked away from the beautiful scenery at Inuyasha. He was ignoring the view. His eyes were on her.

"Yeah…it is." Kagome once again got lost in his eyes. She took a step towards him, trying to find her breath. Wind ruffling her hair, she stopped in front of him.

"And the best part is…" Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, and laced his fingers with hers. "We're alone." And with that, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to close the distance between his lips and Kagome's. He felt a wave of relief come over him as he kissed the beautiful girl. He had wanted to do this for so long…

Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks as she and Inuyasha shared a sweet kiss. She had wanted this ever since 6th grade. And now, she never wanted it to end. She raised her arms, and wrapped them around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him closer. The whole world seemed to stop at that moment. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her middle, and hugged her tightly as they kissed. Kagome then shivered. She wasn't sure whether it was from being wet, or from the moment she was sharing with him. But Inuyasha seemed to notice it too, and pulled away.

"I think I should take you home now…it's getting kind of late." Inuyasha didn't want her to leave, but he also didn't want to get in trouble with her grandpa. He wiped a tear from her cheek, and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome let out a sigh, and followed Inuyasha back down the steps, and once again into the crowd of dancing teens.

When they stepped out of the house, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. There was a slight breeze that was giving Kagome cold chills. Once they were both seated in Inuyasha's car, he turned up the heat, warming the shivering Kagome. Neither of them talked on the way back to her house. They just sat there quietly, listening to the various Stevie Wonder tracks. When they finally pulled up in front of the Higurashi home, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Thank you for tonight…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Then she began to get out of the car, but she was pulled back down into the seat by Inuyasha.

"What color is it?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, confused. "What color is what?"

"You're homecoming dress. What color is it?"

Kagome then pictured the beautiful dress that was currently hanging in her closet upstairs. "It's red and black…" Kagome blushed. She hadn't even intended on getting one that was his colors.

"Okay. Thanks" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, who was still confused.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Because. I want to match my date."

Kagome sat there for a moment, trying to register what was just said to her. _Wait. Did he just say date? Is he asking me to homecoming?!_

"Is this your way of asking me to homecoming?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, eager to hear his answer.

"Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha chuckled and placed his hands behind his head.

"And what if I said no?"

Inuyasha smiled mischievously, and pulled Kagome close, so that they're noses were touching. He loved it when she played hard to get.

"Well…" Inuyasha whispered. "I guess I'd have to make you." Kagome was about to reject, but he didn't let her respond. Instead, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Besides, you like me too much to say no."

Kagome was surprised by the chaste kiss. He always knew how to keep her guessing…

"Fine…I guess I'll go with you…" Kagome let out a fake sigh, and stuck her tongue out at the hanyou, giggling.

Inuyasha smiled as he was filled with relief and pride. Kagome was now officially _his._

Kagome stepped out of the car, and walked up to the front door. When she got the door unlocked, she turned and looked at Inuyasha again. He was leaning out the window, smiling.

"Bye babe. I'll see ya tomorrow at school." Inuyasha called.

Kagome twirled her hair and nodded. She heard him drive off when she stepped into the house. The lights were out, and it was silent. Kagome tip toed her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. But when she entered the room, the light was flipped on, and she saw her grandpa sitting at the table.

"Young lady, it's a school night." She could tell by his voice that he was both tired and annoyed.

"I-I know gramps. I'm sorry." Kagome bowed her head, avoiding his eyes.

"Now, you had better not have been off with some boy…"

"I, well you see…" Kagome tried to explain, but was interrupted by her mothers voice, coming from upstairs.

"Dad! Leave her alone! She needs to spend time with this boy! I want grandchildren someday!"

Kagome felt her face heat up with embarrassment. She couldn't believe her mom just said that. "MOM!" Kagome quickly ran up to her bedroom, avoiding the lecture she was going to get. She didn't want to listen to them right now. All she wanted to hear was Inuyasha's voice. She wanted to be back on the balcony with him. Sighing, Kagome laid down on her bed and replayed the night in her mind.

"Best. Party. Ever."

**------------------------------------------------------  
D'awwww!!!!!!!! Gosh Kagome is lucky!!!  
okays, please tell me whatcha think!! did ya likey?  
also, need some ideas for some miroku/sango & Koga/ayame cuteness  
also, be expecting a short adorable character to appear soon....  
;D special thanks GOES TO!!!!:**

**Just. Forget. Your. Sorrow.**

**cookiedoughicecream2**

**inuyashalover221**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**Warrioress of the Fang**

**SilverStella**

**InuyashaKagomeinluv**


	11. Afterwards

**Okay, so sorry for the wait. I've been dealing with stupid guys, i'm failing english, I have softball tryouts, and I tried out for my school's singing contest (keep ur fingers crossed) but yeah, finally finished.  
Sorry it's kinda short  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! but boy I wish I did!  
****Chapter 11: Afterwards  
______________________________________________________**

Sango sat lazily on the couch, sipping her fourth beer. She wasn't one to usually drink, but she did enjoy the taste of it. Miroku had wandered off so now she was alone, watching couples dance in front of her. Setting her beer on the table, she stood up, trying to keep her balance.

"Whoa Sango!" Ayame came running up, grabbing her friends arm. "How many have you had?"

"Um…" Sango rubbed her aching head. "Too many"

"I'm going to find Miroku, you sit here." Ayame sat Sango back down on the couch, and made her way through the sea of teenagers. Sango closed her eyes, and rested her head on the cushion next to her. _My mom is going to kill me if she sees me like this…_ Suddenly Sango felt a hand rub her bottom.

"Miroku, I don't feel like slapping you right now. Get your hands off me." Sango opened one eye, but the guy sitting next to her wasn't Miroku. He had spiked red hair and a huge smile on his face.

"C'mon baby, don't be like that. Don't ya wanna have some fun with me?" He didn't remove his hand.

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but her mouth was covered with the red heads. Her scream was muffled by his hungry lips. Sango tried to push him away, but her arms were weak, and her head was spinning. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, as she kept trying to push him away. _Someone please help me!!_ Sango's voice was screaming in her head. Suddenly his lips were pulled away, and she was finally able to breathe. She quickly sat up, and the room began to spin. When she was finally able to see again, she saw Miroku on top of the red head, punching him.

"You Bastard!!! How DARE YOU take advantage of a drunken girl!! MY GIRL!!!"

Koga then made his way through the crowd, and pulled the pissed Miroku off the badly beaten teen. "Whoa, Miroku. Take Sango and get her somewhere safe. Me, Ginta and Hakkaku will take care of this guy."

Miroku gave the guy one last kick in the ribs, and then helped Sango to her feet. The crowd of teens parted as Miroku ushered Sango out the door. Once they were finally outside, they made their way over to the Camaro and got inside. Sango leaned back, and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding, and her body was shaking. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked over. Miroku was looking out of the window.

"Miroku…" Sango stopped. She didn't know what to say. So instead, she moved over and rested her head on his shoulder. How she loved the smell of his cologne.

"Sango, I'm sorry I let that happen." Miroku's voice was so serious. "I should have.."

"Stop." Sango interrupted. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have drank that much. If I was my normal self in there that guy would have had his ass kicked a long time ago." She hoped that would make him laugh, but he just sat there. Sango let out a sigh. "It was disgusting."

Miroku looked up, confused. "What?"

"When he kissed me. It was horrible. It didn't feel right. It made me feel all icky inside."

Miroku then looked out the window, with his hands curled into fists. She could tell it was taking everything he had to not go back in and kill that guy.

"It wasn't at all like when I kissed you."

Sango slid her hand down and put her hand in his. Her stomach felt funny. She was wondering if it was from the beer, or if it was him. Miroku squeezed her hand, and turned to look at her.

Sango took in a deep breath. "I…well Mi-Miroku…" She was cut off when Miroku bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled back, afraid of Sango's reaction. He was surprised when she pulled him back down by his shirt and kissed him. She could feel him smile as their lips moved. Finally parting, Miroku flashed her a smile that caused her stomach to do flips.

"Sango dear, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Miroku then slid his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. He began to play with her hair. Sango just sighed, the alcohol finally fully catching up to her. Her eyes began to droop, and she cuddled closer to Miroku.

He pulled her into his lap, and put his jacket over her.

"Miroku" Sango paused to yawn. "I've gotta get home."

"I know, just go to sleep. I'll get you home. You need you're rest if you're going to go to school tomorrow."

Sango groaned, earning a laugh from Miroku. But she laid against his chest, breathed in his cologne and ran a hand over the blue beads on his arm. "Did you mean what you said?"

Miroku lifted his head from Sango's. "Mean what?"

"That I was you're girl…" A blush appeared on Sango's cheeks.

Miroku smiled. "Of course I meant it. Sango, you're not like the other girls. You're special to me. And no one else could make me feel the way I do when I'm around you."

His answer earned him another kiss. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. He placed one hand on Sango's bottom, and was surprised when she giggled and blushed. Letting out a sigh, Sango pulled away, and once again rested her head on Miroku's chest. She fell asleep there in his arms.

"I hope she remembers this tomorrow."  
__________________________________________________

Ayame had decided to sneak away to the kitchen while Koga took care of that guy. She wasn't one to like violence, but she would never back down from a fight. She walked up to the counter, and grabbed the first sweet thing she saw. Twizzlers. She then leaned back in her stool, and closed her eyes. She was alone in the kitchen because everyone else went to see the fight. She tried her first beer tonight, and decided she didn't like it. It was too bitter. Ayame made a face just thinking about it. Ayame grabbed another Twizzler and popped it into her mouth, eyes still closed. Then suddenly she felt two hands on her hips. Afraid, Ayame's eyes shot open, only to see Koga staring right back at her. He had his hands on either side of her, and had a hold of the remaining Twizzler in Ayame's mouth with his. He bit down, and chewed.

"Twizzlers are my favorite." His husky voice sent shivers down Ayame's spine. She felt light headed when he reached down and took another bite of the candy coming from her mouth. He just looked at her with a fanged smile. "Only one bite left…" Koga reached forward, but Ayame popped the rest in her mouth and chewed.

"Ha-ha. My candy." Ayame smiled as she swallowed the chewy red candy.

Koga just laughed. "You like candy don't ya?"

"Yes! I love all sweets." Ayame reached down for the last Twizzler, but Koga was faster. He shoved the candy in his mouth, and smiled when Ayame growled.

"Ha-ha my candy."

Ayame crossed her arms, and stuck out her lip. "No fair." Then she noticed how quiet it was. She hopped up and looked around the corner into the living room, but everyone was gone. "Koga, where is everyone? If the party's over, shouldn't we be leaving?" She turned to face Koga, who was looking through the refrigerator. He then closed the door, holding two cokes.

"Why would I leave? This is my house." He sat the drink on the table in front of her, and sat down.

"This is your house?! Wow! It's huge!" Ayame popped the coke open and took a sip. After hiccupping, she spoke again. "You guys were awesome tonight. It was a really good game."

Koga chugged down his drink, and grabbed a chip from a bowl in front of him. "Thanks. I had a good cheerleader."

Ayame was happy and upset by his comment. She was happy he noticed her, but she didn't like being compared to a cheerleader.

"I wouldn't call it a cheerleader. I'm an enthusiastic softball player."

"Oh ok." Koga let out a chuckle. He then glanced over at the clock. It was almost 3 in the morning. He let out a sigh. Ayame would have to be going home soon. "Hey, um I should be getting you home."

"Huh?" Ayame looked over at the clock on the wall. "Oh my goodness! Gramps isn't gonna be happy!"

"You want me to drive you?"

Ayame shook he head. "No, it would be faster if I ran. Thanks for bringing me. I had a great time." Ayame then stood up, and walked over to the front door. When she opened it, she heard Koga clear his throat.

"Ayame?"

She turned to look at the wolf demon. His tail was moving from side to side. When Ayame saw this, she blushed. "Yes?"

"Well, homecoming is this Friday…and I heard you don't have a date. And it just so happens that I don't either…"

Ayame could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"So I was wondering if you'd go…with me."

Ayame's mouth turned up into a smile. "Yeah! I-I mean yes."

Koga let out a sigh of relief. He was going to ask Kagome, but she seemed to like the mutt. Plus, there's something about Ayame that he couldn't explain, but he liked. "Great. I guess I'll pick you up around 8."

Ayame nodded, and smiled one last time before turning to leave. When she did, she felt a light tug on her tail. She let out a squeal, and heard Koga laughing. Ayame blushed and felt her tail wag. "I'll see you tomorrow Koga." And with a wave, she took off.  
______________________________________________

Miroku didn't know how much more of this he could take. Sango had been rambling on and on about nothing in particular, and was now singing 'girls just wanna have fun'.

"Whoa girls just-a wanna have fu-un!"

"Sango could you stop singing for a second and tell me how to get to your house?" Miroku sighed as Sango finally quieted down. He looked over, but unfortunately Sango had fallen asleep. "I guess I can drop you off at Kagome's…"

Miroku pulled into a gas station, and dialed Inuyasha's number. "Damn it! c'mon Inuyasha!" Unfortunately he got Inuyasha's answering machine. "Great. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't take her home!" Miroku walked back to the car, and punched the steering wheel. "I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice." He then started the car again, and drove in the direction of his house. He was hoping he could get Kagome's number from Inuyasha and take her there, but of course not…

"Damn it Inuyasha! The one time you don't answer your phone!" Miroku quickly lowered his voice when he heard Sango stir in her sleep. He glanced over at her, and smiled. She was cuddled up with his jacket, with her mouth slightly open. Miroku remembered when he first saw her freshman year. She was walking through the hallway with Ayame to the lunchroom. He remembered grabbing her bottom and in return getting a slap in the face. After that, she always avoided him, so Miroku kept his distance. But now she was giving him a chance.

Miroku pulled into his driveway, and shut off the engine. He then walked over to the passenger's door and picked Sango up bridal style and carried her into his house. Miroku's father died a while ago, so the house was dark and empty like usual. He skillfully made his was through the dark, and set Sango carefully down on the couch in his living room. After making sure she was comfortable, he went into the kitchen and flipped on the light. Knowing the feeling of waking up with a hangover, he got Sango a glass of water and Advil and placed it on the table next to her. He then grabbed them both a pillow and blanket. Miroku decided to sleep on the love seat in the living room, so Sango wouldn't be alone. He sat there looking at her for a while, and then his eyes began to get heavy.

"Good night Sango."

-**---------------------------------------------------------------  
Another chapter! yay! okay, tells me whatcha think!!  
wow. it's 11:48 and i'm updating and rocking out to Renegade by  
Danny Gokey and Kris Allen lol~ .com/watch?v=HqVzVb4YKHI  
well, hope u liked it, any ideas, feel free to tell!!!  
SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

**Maribby09**

**Warrioress of the Fang**

**ForeverisGone13**

**Flor Marina**

**AngelWithoutPurpose**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**Just. Forget. Your. Sorrow.**

**cookiedoughicecream2**

**inuyashalover221**

**SilverStella**

**Dark Princess 211**

**Feeling Myself**

**InuyashaKagomeinluv**


	12. Sibling Rivalry

**Ok, I am sooo sorry reviewers! don't kill me!  
i'm not gonna make a list, but lets just say I was very busy.  
Anyways, here's chapter 12!!  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN INUYASHA! that would be amazing though!****  
Chapter 12: Sibling Rivalry  
______________________________________________________________________________**

A breeze blew across the silent living room, sending a chill down Sango's back. Stretching her tense muscles, Sango sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. After her eyes adjusted to the dim room, she look around and discovered that she had no clue where she was. From the layout of the furniture, Sango realized that she must be in someone's living room. The question was, who's?

"Wh-where am I?"

She quickly stood up, causing her pounding head to hurt more. Sango then felt tears come to her eyes as the memories of last night flashed through her mind. She shivered in disgust at the thought of the red haired boy kissing her. Then she felt her face heat up when she remembered how Miroku had come to her rescue. She became even redder when she remembered the moment they had in Miroku's car. That's when it all made sense.

"Is this Miroku's house?"

The snore from the sleeping boy answered her question. He was sprawled out on the love seat that was next to a beautiful grand piano. Miroku's hair was not in its usual ponytail. Instead it was down, and framing his face. Sango didn't think she could get any redder, but when she saw Miroku's uncovered chest, she flushed even more. He must of sensed someone looking at him, because his eyes slowly opened, and he sat up.

"Well, good morning my dearest Sango, are you feeling okay?"

Unable to speak at the moment, Sango just nodded her head, and sat back down on the couch. Miroku yawned and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well, we still have a couple hours before school, would you like me to drive you home?"

"NO!"

Miroku jumped in surprise at the loudness of her voice. Sango then lowered her eyes, she hadn't meant to be that loud.

"I'm sorry." Sango apologized. "I just don't think that's a very good idea."

Miroku blinked, still confused and half asleep. "And why is that?"

"Because…Well you see..." Sango nervously shuffled her feet. "Me getting a ride home from a guy early in the morning when I'm hung-over, she's gonna think something….happened."

Miroku smiled at her embarrassment. Sango then looked up at Miroku, a hint of curiosity and worry in her eyes.

"Nothing happened…r-right?"

Miroku's eyes widened, and he laughed, which surprised Sango.

"No, nothing of those sorts happened last night. Unlike _some_ people, I don't take advantage of a drunken girl."

Sango blushed again at Miroku's answer. She knew who she was talking about. _What a scum bag. I've never felt so…unsafe. Well, that is until he helped me…_ Sango's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Miroku grab her hands. When she looked up, she was surprised at how close he was standing. His smile was now gone, replaced by a serious face.

"I apologize again for last night. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. It's my fault."

Sango just shook her head. "Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. It was my first time drinking, and I had to many." Miroku gave her a small smile, and kissed the top of her hand before pulling away. When he sat down at the piano, Sango smiled. "Besides, I looked pretty hot. Any guy would be crazy not to go after me." Sango laughed, finally breaking the awkward silence. Miroku just smiled at her, and then glanced at the clock again.

"Well, if you wont let me take you home, at least let me take you to Kagome's. I tried last night, but I didn't know where she lives."

"Alright, that's probably a good idea. I can just tell my mom I slept over Kagome's." Sango paused, realizing something. "But now I have to explain all of this to Kagome." She could just see Kagome's face now. Sango let out a right, when she felt a sudden pressure in her lower stomach. "Miroku?"

Miroku turned to face Sango "Yes?"

"Ummm…where's your bathroom?"

Miroku's mouth made an "O" and he pointed to his left. "Down the hallway, it's the third door on the right."

Sango nodded, and hurried down the hallway. When she stepped into the bathroom, she looked into the mirror and cringed. Her makeup from last night was smeared, and her hair was a mess. "I can't believe Miroku saw me like this!" She sighed, and decided that she would clean herself up a bit.  
__________________________________________

While Sango was in the bathroom, Miroku pressed the keys on the piano. He didn't know how to play, it was just left behind by his father. But it was something to pass the time. Eventually he gave up, and walked to his room. He quickly pulled his hair into a ponytail, deciding to take a shower when he got back from dropping Sango at Kagome's. When he walked back into the living room, Sango was already waiting for him. She had washed her face, and somewhat combed out her hair. Miroku chuckled. She's such a girl. Sango heard Miroku walk in, and she looked up at him and smiled, giving Miroku that feeling he couldn't explain.

"I called Kagome and told her that I'm coming over. Thank you again."

Miroku smiled, and slipped on his shoes. "You ready to go?"

Sango nodded, and walked towards the door. Once she was outside, she felt Miroku grab her wrist and pull her back. She squealed when she landed against his chest, face inches from his.

"M-Miroku!" She tried to back away, but his grip was firm.

"I love it when you're embarrassed."

Sango stopped pulling and blushed. Miroku took advantage of this and placed his lips on hers. Surprised, Sango let out another squeal, but then melted in his arms. Miroku felt this and smiled. He pulled away and stopped the kiss just as suddenly as it started. For a moment, they both stood there, filled with mixed emotions. Finally Sango spoke.

"You know, you can't just go around kissing me whenever you feel like it."

Miroku smiled at her comment. "Really? But I thought that was one of things I _could_ do with my girlfriend."

This made Sango stop. _Did he just call me his girlfriend?_ Sango knew that they both liked each other, but them dating hadn't been official or anything…until now. Sango had to hold back her excitement. Of course she didn't show Miroku. "Girlfriend huh?"

"Yes."

Sango almost fainted. Not because of what he said, but where he was standing. He had his chin resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He must have snuck up behind her without her noticing. He had whispered his answer into her ear, giving her cold chills. _Maybe he isn't as bad as I made him out to be…_

But what she felt next changed her mind. Miroku had slid his hand around behind her, and was now groping her bottom. Sango clenched her fists, and pulled herself from his grasp. She then turned and brought her hand up and slapped him. The noise echoed, and Miroku just stood there, shocked.

"Pervert!!" Sango then stormed off to his car.

Miroku just brought a hand up to his burning cheek, smiling. "Here we go…"  
_____________________________________________________________________

Kagome stepped out of her shower, refreshed. She had sped up her usual routines so that she would be ready by the time Sango arrived so that they'd have time to talk. Sango hadn't explained her reason for coming over so early, so Kagome was slightly worried. After what happened last night, she hadn't even thought about calling her friends to check on them. Kagome sighed, and then heard her mother.

"Kagome! Phone call!"

Kagome wrapped herself in her towel and walked downstairs. No one ever called this early in the morning, so she was curious to see who it was. Kagome walked up to her still half asleep mother, and took the phone from her hands.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome?"_

Kagome went weak at the knees at the sound of his voice.

"Inuyasha? Why are you calling so early?"

"_I was wondering if you've heard from Miroku or Sango. He called me last night and left a message on my phone, and I tried calling him back, but no answer."_

"Actually Sango just called me and said she was getting a ride to my house. And I think I heard Miroku in the background."

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha started laughing. Before he had sounded slightly worried, but now he sounded relieved.

"What's going on? What's so funny?"

"_It's nothing."_

"Is that all you called for?"

"_You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me."_

"No! I'm just asking…"

Inuyasha just laughed. _"I know. No, that's not all I called about. I was wondering if you're doing anything after school today. Cuz there is an amazing ramen place by my house."_

"Actually I have softball practice…"

"_Awww… couldn't you skip just this once?"_

"I'm sorry, but I can't. He's very strict about practices."

"_It's alright. I'll pick you up and maybe we can go afterwards."_

"Yeah! Okay sounds great. But I gotta go now, still getting ready for school."

"_Ok, see ya there babe."_

"Bye."

Kagome was smiling to herself when she hung up. But then she heard Souta put down the other extension.

"Oh Inuyasha! You're soo dreamy!" Souta teased from across the room.

"SOUTA!"

Kagome's brother then took off in the other direction, trying to escape the angry teenage girl chasing him. But then the doorbell rang, sparing his life. Kagome gave up on her brother, and went over to the door. But she didn't have the chance to open it before Sango came in, pissed.

"Sango? What's wrong?"

"HIM! HE-HE…ugh!!"

Confused, Kagome looked out the window and saw Miroku pulling away from her driveway. Kagome should have known Miroku would mess up sooner or later. "Sango, what's wrong? What did he do?"

"What do you think?! That pervert!" Sango then lowered her voice, realizing how early it was. "He was being all sweet, and then he had the nerve to grab my ass!"

"Sango, sit down and tell me everything." Ignoring that she was still in just a towel, Kagome sat down at the kitchen table with Sango and listened as she was told about the guy, what she had said in his car that night, waking up on his couch, and him calling her his girlfriend.

"AWWW!!! That's so cute!" Kagome giggled as Sango blushed.

"It was, until he…"

"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this. You know how perverted he is. And you always seem to fall for the pervs."

"Do not!"

Kagome just gave Sango a look, and Sango was quiet. They both knew she was right. Kagome glanced at the clock, and almost had a heart attack. "We're going to be late!" She quickly dragged Sango up the stairs, where they hurried to get ready.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga now sat with the girls everyday before school, lunch, and sometimes after. So when Sango and Kagome pulled up, they saw Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame waiting. Kagome smiled and parked the car, heart beating fast. She looked over at Sango, who was trying to hide her smile. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him. They got out of the car, and started to walk across the parking lot. Kagome giggled at the sight of Koga and Ayame. Koga had taken the flower he had given her and was wearing it in his hair. When she tried to take it back, he jumped up just out of reach, and the chase was on.

Miroku was sitting on the bottom step, and looking at Sango. He was clearly glad to see Sango, but he was keeping his distance. Kagome then forgot to breathe when she saw Inuyasha. He was sitting at the base of a cherry blossom tree, eyes closed, asleep. Kagome wasn't surprised. Inuyasha was never a morning person, and that's why his phone call this morning was very unexpected. Kagome slowed down, and tip toed up beside him. She held her breath, and squatted down beside him. _He looks so peaceful…_ then Kagome eyed his ears. She slowly raised her hands, hoping she could touch them before he woke up. But then she felt his hands wrap around her wrist. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Nice try." Inuyasha then opened his eyes, and smiled at Kagome.

"Awww! Yash why won't you let me?" Kagome pouted.

"Well…just forget it."

Kagome stared at him confused. Miroku on the other hand, was laughing.

"Miss Kagome, the reason he won't let you is because it's his weakness."

Kagome was now even more confused. She turned to Inuyasha who was giving Miroku a death glare. "What's he mean by _weakness_?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He now had his head resting on the tree behind him, eyes closed again.

Miroku didn't stop despite Inuyasha's glare. "He starts to…I guess you could say purr? I've only seen it happen one time with Kiky-"

"Shut up." Inuyasha interrupted Miroku, and was on his feet. Kagome had never seen him like this before. She couldn't explain it, but whatever it was, it made her heart hurt. His amber eyes were now slightly darker, and his ears were flattened.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay Kagome. I've gotta go." Inuyasha started to walk away, but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Why are you acting this way?" Kagome tried to keep her tears back, but they started to blur her vision. Then suddenly a deep voice startled Kagome.

"Inuyasha, why can't you ever keep a girl?"

Kagome glanced up, and was amazed by what she saw. A tall boy, older than her was standing by the staircase. He had long silver flowing hair, amber eyes, and markings on his face. Kagome stared in disbelief. _They have to be related! _

Inuyasha's snarl brought her attention back. "What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't honor Inuyasha with an answer. "Don't waste my time with stupid questions. Instead why don't you work on your people skills."

"HA! You're one to talk! I don't see how that girl can stand to be around you!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Sesshomaru.

Unable to hold back her curiosity, Kagome sat down next to Miroku. "Can you explain to me what's going on?"

Miroku nodded. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half brothers. And let's just say that they don't see eye to eye. Inuyasha's brother has never shown him respect due to him being a half demon. And the girl they're talking about is Rin."

"Ohhh. Does Sesshomaru go to school here?"

"No, he's in college. The only reason he's here is because he drops Rin off everyday. Usually they don't interact…"

Kagome nodded and turned back to the quarreling brothers. But now Sesshomaru was not alone. A girl with long black hair was standing behind him. She had large innocent eyes and a little ponytail on the side of her head. Kagome assumed that it was Rin.

"Hey now, don't argue!" Rin was pulling on Sesshomaru's sleeve, and pouting. Just like Kagome had been moment before. Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru turned around and left with Rin. They were an odd couple indeed. Sesshomaru was solemn, with no expression on his face. Rin on the other hand, was skipping, humming a tune to herself. _I guess they really mean it when they say opposites attract…_

With that over, Kagome was once again focused on Inuyasha, who was now walking away. But instead of following, Kagome stayed. Sango gave her a confused look.

"Kagome, aren't you going to go after him?"

"I don't know if he wants me to…When Miroku brought up Kikyou, he…" Kagome then couldn't talk anymore. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she felt sick to her stomach. Sango quickly left Miroku's side and wrapped her arms around Kagome, comforting her.

"It's alright…I'm sure it's going to be alright. You guys just need to talk."

Kagome nodded, but she was still unsure. She knew she could never compete with Kikyou. She was Inuyasha's first love.

_Inuyasha, do you still want Kikyou?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
_**d-r-a-m-a!! lol please review!!  
and don't worry I won't take forever. I'll try and update by the end of this week.  
~just found out~ Inuyasha has new episdoes! what? why wasn't I told?!?!  
yeah, if you're like me and was left in the dark about this, Inuyasha has been continued!!  
**_Inuyasha the final act_** is now being released in sub!! you can watch it on the VIZ website, or youtube.  
and if you did know this, ignore the above. I'm just excited. okay,  
****  
SPECIAL THANKIES TO:**

**FeelingMyself**

**Warrioress Of The Fang**

**nightfalcon222**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**cookiedoughicecream2**

**VvDieHardRomancevV**

**SilverStella**

**Dark Princess 221**

**Lady Alana2030**

**InuyashaKagomeinluv**


	13. Authors Note please read!

Okay, I know i haven't updated in FOREVER! and I am soooooo sorry! but i had to focus on school, cuz i failed geomerty and had to go to summer ESS...which totally sucked. But now im back! and im wondering if you readers think i should continue this story, because i think its kind of going in the wrong direction...or i have more ideas for newer stories.

So! if you DO think I should continue, please give me ideas. and if you think i should just start a new story, tell me. Thank you guys sooooo much!

Love you guys!


	14. HEY!

Hey everyone, im sorry that I haven't updated recently. high school is kicking my butt ya know?

so to make it up to everyone be expexting something (NEW *HINT HINT*) very soon 3 If you like this story, you'll LOVE the fact im going with the same concept, review if you like! (or dislike, but be nice! lol)


	15. To clear things up

Ok, to clear things up:

I'm not discontinuing the story (^_^)

but as you know it's been a while since i've updated, and I feel like I've forgotten where exactly my mind was going...

SO! I wont be _discontinuing_... just merely adding to it! I will be starting over from the beginning, and there will be some changes, but all together the same story..

review if you're happy! (or mad.. but be nice lol.)

3 3 3


End file.
